


Nor Bid the Stars Farewell

by Levade



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Always an adventure, Camping, Celebrian is awesome, Eagles of Unusual Size, Gen, LLF Comment Project, Twins when they were children, with children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levade/pseuds/Levade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel agrees to take young Elladan and Elrohir on a journey to meet with their friend, Legolas, while staying in Lothlorien. Seems simple enough, but life has a way of taking plans and turning them upside down. Story is complete 8.3.2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverleighBain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EverleighBain).



> This is not a work in progress. It's done, edited, beta'd and any mistakes are mine, all mine. 
> 
> Just to clarify, I'm using a map from Michael Martinez' post "Horror in the Woods - How Men Live in Mirkwood" to show the the lands east of the Misty Mountains. It's not exactly like the maps in Karen Wynn Fonstads's "The Atlas of Middle-earth" maps but this story takes place very early in the Third Age, approximately around 160 TA, long before the Istari arrived but not long after Sauron was defeated in the Last Alliance. Thranduil's cavern was not yet his home, and he lived in Amon Lanc, which later became the location of Dol Guldur. If it pleases you to consider it AU, go ahead, but I don't. ;) No Thranduils were hurt in the writing of this story. It is, as best I know, canon, though one idea from the movies was filched.
> 
> Eilian is one of Daw the Minstrels' characters. I've borrowed him here with permission, and will return him to Mirkwood when he's done here. Daw writes the best Legolas stories I've read and Eilian was always my favorite, the scamp! Go read her stories. Now! ;)
> 
> Dedicated to EverleighBain (my awesome, patient beta - please go read her stories), Nilmandra, Daw and all the others who, over the years, encouraged me with their friendship, their reviews, their stories and by being amazing women I greatly admire. I don't think I can ever tell you how much it means to me. I would have given up long ago but for your examples. Thank you.

The fire was flickering low, more coals than true fire, when Elrohir gave up his pretence of rest and crept past his sleeping brother to approach the lone figure sitting near the coals. "You should be sleeping."

So much for sneaking. Wrinkling his nose Elrohir huffed out a sigh. "I can't."

"You'll regret it come morning."

Ignoring the admonition, he crouched before the coals, adding a piece of wood to coax the embers to more warmth. "You let the fire die down." Elrohir held out chilled hands to the first flickering tongues of flame, adding another small branch when the first began to burn steadily. Glancing sideways to where their guide sat, Elrohir shook his head. It figured. Glorfindel didn't seem feel the cold as acutely as Elrohir and his twin, even riding with his hood down when cool rain had started to fall the previous day.

"Did the cold wake you?"

Moving close enough to the glowing coals that the tips of his boots began to smoke, Elrohir shook his head. "Elladan's dreaming." A pair of brown, scuffed boots settled next to his and Elrohir looked up as a heavy cloak fell over his shoulders and back. "His elbows are sharp."

"Don't set your boots on fire, youngling." Glorfindel pulled Elrohir away from the fire, settling the boy next to him on the log currently serving as a seat. Pulling the cloak tightly around Elrohir, he waited until the boy stopped shivering and pulled the knife out of his boot. Examination showed it needed sharpening, and he pulled a whetstone from his saddlebag then set about remedying its dullness.

The repetitious scraping sound was mesmerizing. Elrohir forced eyelids that felt far too heavy open and swallowed a yawn, focusing on the bright silver of the blade. The fire flickered on the metal and he blinked as Glorfindel caught at his shoulder. Chuckling, the older elf set aside his whetstone, returned the knife to his boot and put an arm around Elrohir's shoulders. "Pitching yourself in the fire will warm even you to an uncomfortable point, Elrohir."

"What do you think Ada and Naneth are doing without us there?" Mind floating, Elrohir leaned into Glorfindel's warmth as his eyelids finally succumbed to the weight of gravity. "They must be lonely."

Suppressing a snort, Glorfindel kept his ideas of what the twins' parents were doing in their absence to himself and stroked a stray wisp of long brown hair away from the boy's face. "I've no doubt it's far quieter without your presence, but don't forget they have Haldir and your grandparents to keep them company."

A scoffing snort and Elrohir fought the pull of sleep on his senses. "They probably don't know what to do without us."

Glorfindel smiled. At twenty, the twins were still decades away from their physical maturity, more akin to a human's pre-adolescent years, though more graceful than the gangly youths he'd seen in the mannish settlements. Growing fast in mind, spirit and body, but still so very young in his far older eyes. "They'll find something, don't fuss."

Elrohir pushed himself away to stare indignantly at Glorfindel. "You don't think they miss us!"

"Of course they do."

There was a trace of laughter in that answer, and Elrohir wrinkled his nose. "Naneth had tears in her eyes when I looked back to wave at her, Gofi. They _miss_ us."

The insistent tone was delivered with an earnest plea. Ah. Was that what was keeping the youth awake? Homesickness? It wasn't the twins' first foray into the wilderness, but it was the first time their father hadn't come with them this far from home. Elrond, Celebrían, Galadriel, Celeborn and a host of escorts had gone to Khazad-dûm to negotiate with the Dwarves about a trade agreement. Elrohir had been _very_ put out at not being allowed to go with them. His fascination with Dwarves was a source of amusement to his mother, but she had insisted that Dwarrowdelf, with its steep stairs and deep drops was no place for energetic, curious boys. Especially, she had added to Glorfindel when he agreed to take the twins out on their own journey, while tensions were so tense between the races. "Elrohir." Smoothing hair behind the boy's ear, Glorfindel met the earnest gaze. "They will count the days until you return, believe me."

Searching the azure eyes a moment longer, Elrohir nodded and tucked himself against Glorfindel's side again. "Rainion said he'd make honey cakes when we return."

The cook doted on the boys, but then who didn't in Lothlórien? Children were precious to Elves, but these two... They'd stolen his heart from the moment he'd first seen them, tiny hands reaching to grasp his finger with a strength that had surprised him. He'd looked up with a delighted smile to see Elrond grinning. _'I told you they wouldn't break if you held them!'_ His friend had been right, but the twins had been so small when they were born, each of them easily fitting into one cupped hand. They had looked fragile. Breakable.

Elladan and Elrohir had proven to be remarkably break-resistant, regardless that they had pushed to the very edge of their limits and those of their frazzled parents. "Honey cakes, hmm?"

A smile curled the boy's lips. "I'll give you some, Gofi," Elrohir slurred softly, and reached out to pat his mentor's arm.

Glorfindel sighed. The name had been bestowed on him when the twins had been barely more than a year, and seemingly unable to pronounce his name correctly. They were long past that, easily able to pronounce his name, but the moniker had stuck, much to his dismay.

Soft snores announced the boy was asleep, but Glorfindel only settled him closer. Elrohir was, by far, the more restless of the twins, and it was a rare night that he slept without at least one foray out of his and his brother's room. He was convinced that the night held far more entertainment than the day. Elrohir hated to be left out. More than once he'd dragged his twin to the Hall of Fire to listen to the singers only to fall asleep there and be carried to bed. Glorfindel had once found them curled together beneath a blooming apple tree, and Elrohir had protested when he'd tried to carry them to bed, claiming he'd only been resting for a moment from watching the stars. Explaining to a toddler that he had made his parents frantic with worry was a waste of breath. Glorfindel had sat with the twins, keeping watch, after sending a nearby star-watcher to alert Elrond and Celebrían where the scamps were.

They were still pushing limits. Questioning boundaries. Glorfindel had shaken his head and gripped Elrond's shoulder before setting out on this trip. _"My friend,_ " he had said with a knowing grin, " _They have only begun to test our strength_."

_"And yet you still agreed to this journey_."

Of course. He had returned from Aman, hadn't he? He accepted that there would be times that tried the patience of even a re-embodied elf who had known the hard truths of losing everything: friends, home, love. Life.

Death was but a passage, a journey further up, further in.

He had basked in the presence and illumination of the Secret Flame. What in this life could compare to that?

Elrohir sighed in his sleep and twisted his fingers into the cloth of Glorfindel's sleeve as if to be certain of anchoring him in the present. Glorfindel smiled and cuddled the boy closer. How easily he and his brother had twined themselves into his heart. Effortlessly, and he had welcomed it, hadn't he?

What was life if you did not welcome those journeying? Oh, the paths they wandered might take them away at times, sometimes for long stretches of years.

But Glorfindel knew with unshakable certainty that all roads had but one end and there was no one with enough will or power to obliterate it. They tried, but warping and wresting did not diminish it and never would.

Gaze rising to the night sky and the brilliant jewels scattered across the darkness, Glorfindel smiled. There was always light in the darkness for those who had eyes to see.

* * *

"How much longer?"

"Are we there yet?"

Laughter met the questions, and Glorfindel leaned forward to pat his horses' neck. The mare snorted and shook her head, sending the small bells on her headstall chiming. She arched her neck, and pranced forward, each step accompanied by the _ching_ of bells before finally settling into a ground-eating trot.

"Why did you put bells on her?" Elladan frowned slightly, brow furrowing in a look reminiscent of his sire. "Shouldn't we want stealth?"

As if there was such a thing with two rambunctious younglings riding with him? Only a league earlier Elrohir had been singing loudly enough to startle birds out of the trees. "Alfirin likes them." Glorfindel slowed the mare to a walk and turned his gaze upon Elladan, now riding next to him. "We go to meet friends. We have no need of stealth." Not to mention they were riding along the Anduin, and had already seen several groups of dwarves traveling towards Moria.

Elrohir had been clearly delighted, so much so that even the dourest of the Dwarves had pleased enough to answer a question.

Arms stretched straight out from his sides, reins on his horses' neck, Elrohir went trotting past, posting perfectly until the mare bobbled and he quickly grabbed for the mane, laughing. "Eilian is bringing Legolas, right Glorfindel?"

"If his father allows, yes."

"Why wouldn't he?" Circling his mount around, Elrohir came up to ride on Glorfindel's other side, opposite his twin. "Legolas is fun!"

The twins had made Legolas' acquaintance several years earlier and had immediately found him a kindred spirit. A wry smile and Glorfindel privately reflected that Celeborn might have regretted bringing his grandsons with him when he met with Thranduil. Not that the meeting had gone badly. It had proceeded with just as many sarcastic remarks and drawled imprecations about Noldorin influence as expected. Upon reaching an agreement about the problem in question the two rulers had set out to ride to their respective havens, breaking apart the younglings who had become fast friends.

There had been a great deal of complaining on the way back to Lothlórien. Glorfindel had his suspicions that Thranduil had heard more than his share of grievances as well.

"Will they beat us there?" Always the more competitive, Elladan urged his horse back into a trot, leading the way along the road.

"It is possible."

"Where exactly are we meeting them?"

"Who cares?" Elrohir left off posting to bounce. "Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!"

How the boy's bottom endured was a mystery, but Glorfindel only glanced over and reminded him, "You'll be riding home. Be sure you can sit the saddle."

The thoughtful look was swift as was the ability to once again post the trot. Elrohir settled for humming, giggling as his voice bounced in time with the horse's hooves hitting the ground.

Elladan would not be distracted and the frown was a sure sign he was thinking. "There are mannish settlements along the river and Daeradar said there were many Silvan Elves living in the forests."

"And dwarves!"

"Why do you like stinky dwarves?" His brother's fascination with the tunnel dwellers was a mystery to Elladan.

" _You_ stink, orc breath!"

Elladan's eyes flashed as he turned in the saddle to lean towards his brother. Fortunately Glorfindel rode between them and proved to be an insurmountable obstacle. Settling for sticking out his tongue, Elladan pretended to ignore his brother and turned his gaze to Glorfindel. "Adar said that Lord Thranduil's people trade with the Dwarves and some of the Men. Shouldn't they also trade with Lothlórien?"

The boy was blessed with his sire's thirst for knowledge and the budding intellect of a rapacious dragon, always seeking to understand. "What do you think?"

Elladan had learned not to assume that meant the adult didn't know as he'd first assumed. Asking questions of Glorfindel was always something of a game. You asked, he countered with his own question, and so on and so forth. Elladan loved it even as it frustrated Elrohir endlessly. Slowing his gelding to a walk, Elladan pondered what he knew of Eilian's home and the surroundings. "Legolas said his ada has little to do with Daeradar and Daernaneth, but I think it would be good for both havens if they would trade with one another. Imladris is too far and the trip in the winter over the Hithaeglir would be impossible for trade wains." Grey eyes met Glorfindel's gaze. "Lord Thranduil and my grandparents don't like each other much, do they?"

"Your grandparents are quite fond of one another." A wink and Glorfindel smiled for the boy's roll of eyes. "Thranduil would rather not have Noldorin influence so near his kingdom."

Busy braiding what he could reach of his horse's mane, Elrohir leaned forward to look past Glorfindel to his brother. "He means Daernaneth."

"I know, warg face!" Face flushing as his gaze tracked up to meet Glorfindel's mild look, Elladan squared his shoulders and sat very straight. "Thranduil is not fond of the Men of Gondor because of all the trees they have taken. Daeradar said that was one thing they could agree upon." He straightened the long twist of reins, smoothing them across his leg. "They resent the Men because of the war too, don't they? I heard Haldir use a word for Men that Naneth told me I will not repeat or she will be displeased."

The boy missed nothing. Glorfindel nodded, smiling in mild amusement as Elrohir pulled a feather out of his cloak pocket and pursed his lips, considering what to do with it. "I would suggest to you that Eilian's meeting us is not motivated solely for reasons of trade or state."

Tongue between his teeth, Elrohir leaned forward, balancing precariously as he tried to lodge the feather behind his horse's ear.

"Your adar is not here to patch up any injuries, youngling." Glorfindel held his young charge's startled look, noting the quick grin without answering it with his own.

Elrohir plopped his butt in the saddle with a sigh. "I thought the feather would look good in her mane."

Naturally not the mane within his reach. Glorfindel nudged Alfirin close enough to bump his leg against the boy's and plucked the feather from his fingers. It took but a moment to lean forward and braid the feather into the mane of Elrohir's mare, just behind her ear. The blue feather was a nice contrast to the mare's bay coat. "Is that satisfactory?"

"Perfect!" The smile of delight called forth Elrohir's dimples. "Thank you, Gofi!"

Had he just been thinking that someday the scamp would break the hearts of elvish maidens everywhere? Valar help them all. A snort and Glorfindel nudged his mare back into a trot. "Come on, you two. We have a ways to go before we reach the next stopping point."

It was dusk when they finally reached the spot Glorfindel had chosen for them to spend the night. The copse of woods provided shelter from the wind without blocking out the stars just beginning to gleam forth as Vasa guided her vessel beyond even Elven sight. "Make sure you check his hind right foot," Glorfindel reminded Elladan. "Let's make sure that rock didn't bruise his frog."

Running a hand down the horse's leg, Elladan picked up his gelding's hoof and carefully cleaned it of dirt and debris. "It isn't hot and he's not flinching."

"Good." Setting Alfirin's hoof down, Glorfindel patted her shoulder. "What did I tell you about crossing that mare, Elrohir?"

Shifting the right fore hoof to let it down, the boy shook his head. "She's standing and letting me."

"But she doesn't like it with her back feet, so walk around her and do it properly."

"Roccandil said it was safe to cross." One hand sliding around the mare's hindquarters, Elrohir slid his hand down the mare's leg and sighed when she refused to move her leg. "See? She doesn't like it this way."

A pat for Alfirin, and Glorfindel walked over to Elrohir's mare. Crooning softly to her, rubbing her neck, he waited until she licked her lips and shifted. "Pick up her foot, Elrohir. That's it, give her time to relax that leg. It's not natural for them to stand this way."

"Why doesn't she trust me?"

The impatience of youth. Glorfindel combed his fingers through the mare's mane, undoing the small braids. He left the braid with the feather and scrubbed the 'v' of her chest. "She's only known you for a short time, and this isn't her barn where you usually take care of her. She just needs a little extra reassurance."

With a sigh, the boy nodded. "I miss Rochael."

Kneeling, Glorfindel met Elrohir's gaze. "And he very likely misses you but he has served you well for many years. You know he didn't like that he could no longer fly across the meadows as you did before." The faithful gelding had pain in his shoulder joints and walked stiffly when it was cold. His huge heart was willing, and if put to it he likely would try whatever Elrohir asked of him, but they had decided it was best to let him spend the remainder of his years in the valley, safe and loved.

"Do you think..." Elrohir leaned in closer, and glanced at the mare before whispering, "Do you think he would mind that I care for her too? I think he misses me and I don't want to be _perfidious_."

He caught back the laugh and paused, as if thinking. The boy was utterly earnest, and chose the most unlikely moments to borrow words from his brother's extensive vocabulary.

Glorfindel squeezed Elrohir's shoulder. "Rochael is the most forgiving of horses." That was true. He'd shepherded the energetic young elf for over twenty years, and was sturdy, steady and utterly unflappable in an emergency. "And Tuilinneth is from the same line."

"So maybe he wouldn't mind a sister's daughter taking over?" Elrohir bit at his bottom lip. "Kind of like how Mirith's daughter is learning to weave from her naneth?"

Certain the elven ladies in question would not appreciate being compared to horses, Glorfindel nonetheless smiled and nodded. "Tuilinneth was the first horse from the herd who came forward to greet you. She is eager to please you, Elrohir. You two will learn to become a team."

Bouncing on his toes, Elrohir beamed a smile. "We shall be the best team ever!" He walked to the mare and offered his hand. "Would you like that, Tuilinneth? Maybe someday you and I can see how fast we can go." A glance to the adult and Elrohir leaned in closer to the mare. "But not on roads we are unfamiliar with or you might injure yourself."

The mare gave a low rumble and nudged the young elf, closing her eyes in contentment as he scrubbed the flat of her forehead and whispered to her.

The beginning of a beautiful friendship. Glorfindel smiled and turned to see how Elladan was faring. Again, he had to hold back a laugh as Elladan shook a finger at the gelding who snorted and nudged the boy. "I don't have any, I told you! So stop slobbering all over my tunic. I don't want Legolas to think we're entirely uncouth!"

Returning to Alfirin, Glorfindel cupped her jaw and laughed quietly as she nosed at his tunic before nudging his chest. "Yes, I hear you, my lady. You know where the river is and the grass is awaiting your attention." Another snort, and he rubbed her neck. "No rolling in the mud, hmm? Unless you want to show Eilian how _entirely_ _uncouth_ we of Imladris are." He pushed her shoulder as she nudged him harder. "Away with you. And take the others with you."

A stomp of hoof, and the stepped back before throwing up her head. A short, low call and she turned to amble towards the stream, the other two horses falling in with her. Glorfindel sighed as he followed the boys to where they had left their gear. Odds were good he would have a mud-crusted horse to deal with in the morning, but as Erestor would undoubtedly say, " _What do you expect when you insist on riding temperamental horses?_ "

She was not temperamental! She was...energetic.

Funny how it was the same argument Elrond used when defending his often rambunctious children.

"You started the fire last night, it's my turn!"

"I gathered the wood, balrog brain!"

Both boys halted and turned with wide eyes to find Glorfindel standing just behind them, arms crossed forebodingly across his chest.

Without another word, they both knelt to dig out a slight pit and began to place rocks in a circle.

An inward sigh that never would be heard, and Glorfindel headed to the packs to find the supplies for their supper. He had been exactly the same with his brothers, like tussling pups wrangling over every little thing just because.

His brothers were far away, likely still in the Halls. Ah well, that was Námo's problem, wasn't it? A wistful smile and Glorfindel turned to return to the brothers who were coaxing a tiny flame to grow. "Will one of you go to the river and fill this?" Elrohir hopped up and took the pan. "Be sure to fill it upriver from the horses."

"I will!"

Settling to his knees, Glorfindel set a bit of waybread on his cloak along with the last of the vegetables they would use for dinner. Tomorrow they would likely reach Rhosgobel, barring any unforeseen circumstances, and he would welcome the chance for a warm meal and hot bath.

"Gofi." Elladan rarely used the nickname. It must be a momentous occasion for the boy to call it forth now. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I just..he's such an infuriating warg at times!"

Growing up, yes, but still boys. Still uncertain and brash and so golden hearted. He could never stay angry at them. All the same... "Words carry weight, Elladan."

"I know." The grey eyes that met his gaze were shimmering. "I won't use it again, I promise! I know it... It hurts you."

It didn't. The word had long ago ceased to have the power to make him tremble. "Child." Glorfindel took Elladan's shoulders, turning him to face him. "The memory of that day is behind me and holds no sway over my heart or mind."

A tear shimmered at the edge of his eye, and slid a slow path down a cheek still rounded and flawless with childhood. He remembered the first time he'd heard the story and how sick he'd felt to find that the very Glorfindel living with them, the person who told them stories and didn't yell when they muddied their knees or brought frogs in from the garden, was the very same Glorfindel in the stories. "I hate that story. It was awful."

"Yes." Horrific. Not worthy of clinging to, not then, not now. "It's in the past." Thumb wiping the tear away, Glorfindel smiled gently. "It cannot hurt me."

"I did though. Adar warned me to be cautious with my words. My tone."

Such a quicksilver temper this one. One day he would be honed to a fine young man, mind sharp as the edge of a blade. But now...now he was a child trembling on the cusp of something more and sometimes it terrified him. "Elladan, you're forgiven." He squeezed the boy's shoulders, willing the tense muscles to relax. "Now let it go and let's make sure this fire doesn't die, hmm?"

But still, he hesitated.

Glorfindel waited and held the grey gaze patiently. This child saw deep, past layers that many would rather not reveal. He held no such reservations, not with these boys. They were family.

Elladan nodded and looked down. He took a step back and then suddenly lunged forward to throw his arms around Glorfindel's neck. Gathering him close, Glorfindel rubbed his back and cupped the back of the boy's head. These moments were growing fewer and he treasured them, these last remnants of childhood.

A sniff and Elladan pulled back, offering an uncertain smile. He nodded again and Glorfindel winked before standing up.

Squelching sounds preceded Elrohir, and he grinned as he held the half-empty pan of water to Glorfindel. "I saw a fish and tried to catch it but it went under a log. I kind of got wet, but I got the water!"

Unquenchable. "So you did." Graciously taking the half-filled pot, Glorfindel ruffled the imp's hair as he scooted past.

"Look, Elladan! I found this rock. Isn't it neat?"

Two dark heads bent together to look at the rock. Glorfindel peered at the water and snorted. There was grit at the bottom and a fragment of greenery. No doubt the scamp had used it to sift a bit of dirt or dig out his rock. Ah well. He would make sure Alfirin wasn't indulging in a mud bath and get some water.

That's what he got for sending an elven magpie for water.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Not that it was that unusual. Elrohir was a restless spirit and his adar had told him many times he was too curious for his own good.

Whatever that meant. How was being curious a problem? How else was he going to learn if he didn't explore and ask questions? Adults were so odd sometimes.

Somewhere a cricket took up its fiddle and began to play. Another joined in, then another. The young elf grinned as the night air filled with the song of crickets. He really liked the cicadas and the sonorous buzz their song created in the heavy summer heat. Elladan had found one the previous summer and they had kept it in their room for a while. Naneth had found it and told them it had to live outside, with the rest of the cicadas and wildlife and so they had taken it to the small garden that was just outside his parent's rooms.

He wondered if Legolas knew about cicadas. Did Greenwood have other creatures different from those in the valley? Elrohir was envious that the younger elf was traveling with just his brother. What freedom! He wanted to do that someday, just him and Elladan and no adults to tell him when to sleep or when to wash his face. He couldn't wait to do what he wanted!

But for now... Elrohir sighed as his brother stirred restlessly. Dreaming again. He frowned and touched his brother's chest, feeling the frantic beating of Elladan's heart. Adi dreamed a lot, and sometimes the dreams were bad. Adar said it was all the books he read about battles and the Last Alliance, but Elrohir knew that wasn't it. Something very real bothered his twin, but whatever it was, it was...elusive. He liked that word. Elladan had said it meant something hard to find, and that was exactly what those dreams were.

Elladan groaned and Elrohir scooted closer, hand slipping up to grip his twin's shoulder. "I'm here, Adi."

A shudder and Elladan jerked to wakefulness. He stared hard at his brother for a moment before burrowing closer, shivering. "'Ro."

If only the dreams were something he could hunt down and hurt! Elrohir wrapped his arms around Elladan and frowned fiercely at the night. He hated whatever it was that did this to his brother.

Elrohir looked up as a piece of the night shifted and became a form. Aman-bright eyes met his and he blurted, "It's hurting him again!"

Kneeling, Glorfindel ran his hand over Elladan's head, stroking back the sweaty strands of dark hair. "Shhhh...peace, young ones. Nothing can touch you here."

Elladan relaxed, sighing and Elrohir hugged him again. Adi told him that he saw Gofi in his dreams sometimes, shining a brilliant white that drove off the bad things. He'd never seen that, but he believed his brother. All elves had a slight gleam in the starlight, but some, like Gofi and his Daernaneth, glowed brighter.

"You should sleep, Elrohir."

Elladan murmured something and drew in a deep breath before relaxing into sleep. "I'm not sleepy." He loosened his grip on his brother but stayed close just in case the bad dream came back. "Will you sing?"

It was a childish request, and Elrohir almost regretted asking, but Glorfindel just smiled and settled on the ground. Lifting his face to the stars he began to softly sing. It wasn't a song Elrohir had ever heard and he was surprised, but pleased. Smiling, he shifted to his back, still close to Elladan, and listened to the song. It was in Quenya, so probably old, and was about the stars and sailing on a ship of white.

He meant to ask Glorfindel where he'd learned it but it was just so beautiful...

Glorfindel smiled as the younger twin finally gave up the battle against sleep. Still singing, he settled his cloak across the sleeping boys, and let the song twine with the song of the crickets and the wind in the pines.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All notes from first chapter apply. Eilian and Ithilden (only mentioned) are Daw the Minstrel's characters, borrowed with permission (and appear here as an AU version). She writes them FAR better though, so if you love Legolas go read her stories!
> 
> Thank you, again, to EverleighBain, best beta, cheerleader, counselor and friend a girl could ask for.
> 
> Thank you also to you, the reader. I'd love to know what you liked (or didn't), so drop me a note! :)

  


**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Look here, brat." Eilian bent over the intrepid flower advance guard and gave it the salute of an approving smile. "A niphredil."

The child sitting on the rock lifted his gaze for a moment before looking away with a shrug.

Oh...that would _not_ do. Resisting the urge to grit his teeth against the surge of frustration that rose against the child's apathy, Eilian instead drew in a long, deep breath. Releasing it, he counted to ten. Twenty. Fifty.

Better. Straightening, he walked over to his little brother and looked down at the little bundle of light blond hair and gangly limbs. "Legolas." He knelt and waited for the child to look at him.

"Can we go home now?"

"No!" Eilian pushed to his feet, took a step away then stopped, wrestling with his temper. Running a hand through his hair, he turned back to find the child watching him. No imp of a smile curled his lips. No twinkling glee lit the blue eyes for having gotten the better of an older brother. No, there was nothing. Just...despondent resignation. Eilian shook his head and bent to gather his brother in his arms. Legolas was limp against him. No resistance. No struggling or protests that he was _too old_ for coddling. Pressing his face to the white-gold hair, Eilian closed his eyes and for at least the thousandth time sent up a silent prayer. _Please, help me find a way!_

"Come on," he said, voice gruff. "Let's get going." He set Legolas down and the boy shuffled towards his horse. The mare turned and snuffled the boy as he walked up, but he turned his head from her soft nose, without even a word.

Shaking his head, Eilian went to his horse and cupped the gelding's muzzle. Deep brown eyes regarded him from beneath the fringe of rust-brown hair. Eilian combed his fingers through the forelock, pulling it to the side. "If you have wisdom to share now would be a good time, bird-brain."

Fileg snorted and lipped his human's tunic but otherwise offered no advice.

"Think on it then." Vaulting up on the horse, Eilian made sure Legolas' mare was following before nudging Fileg back onto the road. This was beginning to look like a bad idea. Lips thinning, Eilian shoved the thought to the back of his head and tipped his face up to the sun. No. He would succeed.

He had to. There was too much at stake.

* * *

"Where _are_ they?"

A grunt of annoyance for his brother's continued bouncing, and Elladan scanned the area below them again.

"I want to look!"

"It's my turn."

"You've looked for long enough." Bottom lip betraying a stubborn heart often buried beneath a curious nature, Elrohir held out his hand. "Give it to me."

Elladan scowled. "I've only had it for a short time."

"It's MY turn!"

Glorfindel shook his head as the squabble continued, but made no move to break it up. Squalls of this nature often sprang up around the twins, circling storms that bled off some of the restless energy of young boys. For the most part, they were harmless. Sibling spats. Keeping a storm eye on them, Glorfindel shielded his eyes and noted the two horses and riders coming into view on the path next to the river.

The storm broke and Elladan grabbed his brother's arm, trying to twist it into a hold that would allow him to wrestle him down to the ground. Elrohir snarled and whirled, and the match was on.

Sighing as the boys tumbled past, Glorfindel plucked the fieldglass from the fray and waited to see if this storm would abate or need intervention.

"Warg!"

"Orc!"

Glorfindel reached down and grabbed, one tunic in each hand, and pulled up two kicking, wriggling boys, now with filthy tunics, muddied leggings and hair alive with twigs. "Enough."

A snarl, Elrohir had taken an elbow to his nose and it had _hurt_ , and Glorfindel gave the miscreant a mild shake. As soon as startled grey eyes met his, he knelt. "Let me see that, Elrohir."

Elladan didn't move as he was released, but frowned. "He star-"

_"_ That is _enough."_

Another mild rebuke, but Elladan winced as if struck and looked down. "Sorry, 'Ro."

Fidgeting in place as Glorfindel examined his nose, Elrohir grinned when he was released. A small trickle of blood was wiped on a tunic arm and he glanced at their mentor. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, and Elrohir nodded. "Sorry, Adi."

Glorfindel gestured and stood to take a step back, out of the way. The twins held one another's gaze for a moment, the silent communication had always been there between them, and then grinned. Elladan pulled a stick from his brother's hair. "You look like a scurrilous scalawag."

Making a mental note to let Erestor know some of his milder phrases were being noted by small ears, Glorfindel listened for hoof beats that would announce their company as the twins giggled. Picking up the fieldglass, he tucked it in his saddlebag then turned back to the boys. No time to wrestle the two into looking presentable, nor was he one to fuss over boys being boys. There was no longer blood trickling from Elrohir's nose, and most of the twigs were on the ground again.

Good enough. "I believe our friends are approaching."

Two pairs of grey eyes locked on the adult before the twins scrambled up on the rocks topping the small bluff. Elrohir immediately began to hop and wave. "Legolas!"

Elladan, no less eager but more restrained, settled for waiting until the riders were closer before grinning. "Let's go greet them!" He grabbed Elrohir's hand and the two hopped down from the rocks to pelt down the bluff towards the pair approaching.

Following at a slower pace, Glorfindel offered a broad smile as Eilian and Legolas pulled their horses to a halt. "Greetings, sons of Thranduil!"

Throwing his leg over his horse's neck, Eilian slid down to land lightly and grinned at the twins. "Hello, friends!" He looked to Glorfindel and the grin grew. "You survived."

A snort. "I could say the same for you, scamp."

The smile faltered and Eilian turned to see how his brother reacted to the ebullient greeting of the twins. A small smile, more than he'd seen the entire journey, and Legolas slid down from his mare to allow the twins to hug him. A sigh and Eilian turned back to find Glorfindel watching the boys. He nodded as the eldar's gaze met his. "It is good to see you again."

Glorfindel's smile warmed his eyes. "It has been some time since I saw you." Last time Eilian had been just a bit older than the twins, and every bit as wild. "Still sliding down railings?" He clasped the youth's arm in greeting.

"Too busy watching that one." Eilian nodded toward his brother who was listening to the twins tell about their journey. "It has been...difficult."

Pulling the youth close enough to sling an arm over his shoulders, Glorfindel walked them towards where the horses stood. "Let's wait over here and let those three get reacquainted." Gently pushing Eilian to sit on a rock, Glorfindel walked over to Alfirin and pulled his water skin off the saddle. He offered it to Eilian who gratefully accepted. "I take it there has been little change?"

Wiping the water from his chin, Eilian capped the skin and handed it back. "None for good." Pushing back the despair that threatened to flood him, he swallowed hard. "Naneth is ..." A shrug. There were no words. "Adar told me to get Legolas away, take him, distract him for a while."

To part a mother from her young child was serious business, and he knew Thranduil had fierce love for his family. Crossing his arms over his chest, Glorfindel considered the young man sitting slumped in front of him. Such a request was a heavy burden. "How is Ithilden?"

Wry smile curled generous lips and Eilian shoved heavy brown hair off his face. "Stuck with the actual day-to-day duties as befits the eldest son of Thranduil." He sighed. "Alassiel is the only one Adar will allow near naneth besides himself." Looking towards the boys, he shook his head, voice quiet. "It is breaking Legolas' heart."

Eilian's sister had trained as a healer with Elrond in Lindon. She was much like her mother; calm and steady. "How is Lostariel?" Glorfindel had only met Thranduil's wife twice but mourned that such a thing should happen to her.

Quiet for a long moment, Eilian rubbed his hands over his face before finally clearing his throat. "You know what happened?"

A nod. He had been there when Elrond had received the message. Had indeed asked if he should ride to offer assistance. A dragon in the Third Age was no small thing, and he was one of the few elves still in Middle-earth who had faced the creatures in the First Ages of the world.

Checking to be certain his brother was out of earshot, Eilian stood and paced, finally stopping to grab Glorfindel's arm. "My father." A hard swallow. "He places fault on my brother. "

"What? Eilian, **no.** "

"Hear me out." Lowering his voice to no more than a whisper, Eilian said, "The dragon was a young one, not fully-grown, and Legolas saw it and..." He grimaced. "For some reason he was moved to pity by the creature and begged Adar to let it fly north."

Where most of the drakes still alive dwelt and were welcome to the wastes of the north. Glorfindel nodded, but remained silent.

"We tracked it until it was far, far from our lands. We thought it was gone!" Blue eyes were wide as Eilian relived the moment. "Naneth and her ladies were out harvesting wheat when without warning, it... It was there. No warning, just...flame and ..."

Glorfindel steadied Eilian, his expression grim.

"Naneth was burned, but at least she lived!" The blue gaze met Glorfindel's. "I thought she would heal and perhaps have scars, but that was not all." Eilian bowed his head, allowing a long fall of brown hair to cover his face. "I did not realize the horror of the creatures was so great. She dreams still and her cries in the night are horrible!"

He knew that sometimes the wounds were too great. The memory too haunting, too horrific to be borne. "Eilian," Glorfindel said gently. "I've known strong warriors who have quailed before a dragon. They are terrifying in sheer size, and cunning foes. A dragon is far more treacherous than any creature. There is a wrongness in them, a twisting of the Music that is an assault merely to be in its presence."

Doubt warred with the weight of knowledge behind the words. Eilian knew Glorfindel and a few others he knew had an intimate acquaintance with the great horrors of the First Age. Thranduil had fought on the rocky desolate face of Orodruin and seen what the volcano had spawned but he never spoke of it. "Do you think it is something she can..." He sought for the right word. "Overcome?"

As if he could say what any fëa could bear? "Lostariel has much to live for."

"I don't know that it is enough." Gaze going again to his young brother, Eilian felt his guts twist as if a fist wrapped around him. "If she does not..."

"Don't." Glorfindel gripped the young man's shoulder. "Enough trouble comes without worrying for more." He tightened his grip until Eilian met his gaze. "Have hope, Eilian Thranduilion. Your brother needs you to show him how to get through this."

Eilian closed his eyes, grief twisting his face. The burden was heavy. He wasn't sure he knew how bear the thought of losing his mother, and to help his brother? But what else could he do now but to stay the course to whatever end? He had accepted this when he left with Legolas. He sighed and gave a grudging nod. "Yes."

Glorfindel pulled him into a quick, hard hug. "You are not alone in this." He stepped back, one hand still on his shoulder. "It's good you brought Legolas to see the twins. And I am honored you trust me enough to tell me this."

Eilian nodded, wiped his sleeve across his face. He turned to watch the three boys. "I wish I was as young as them again and had no memory of war and death." Shaking his head he drew in a deep breath. Legolas needed him to be strong. Eilian forced himself to smile as he walked towards the boys. He swooped his brother up and spun him in a circle. "I am hungry enough to eat an Oliphant! Who else is hungry?"

Elladan bounced up and down. "Me!"

"I could eat a _warg_!" Elrohir grinned as his brother wrinkled his nose at him.

Legolas mustered a small smile and nodded shyly as Glorfindel joined them. "Well then!" Glorfindel said with a smile. "We'd best find something to eat very soon, Eilian, or they will gnaw upon our legs!"

Swinging his brother atop the mare, Eilian mocked fear. "Will we make it to Rhosgobel?"

"I bet I get there first!" Elladan raced for his gelding, his brother hot on his heels.

Vaulting to Fileg's back, Eilian grinned. "Last one there is an orc's uncle!"

* * *

Eilian hailed the gate-wardens as they approached the defensive wall running the entire length of Rhosgobel. It was made of dark brown wood, a tree, Eilian informed them, that grew well in the Greenwood. He was greeted warmly as was Legolas, and Eilian introduced Glorfindel and the twins. Inside the wall there were about twenty dwellings as well as several larger buildings built of logs. "There is a guest-house," Eilian explained, waving to another man as they rode along the village common. "We will be welcome to stay there for the night."

Elladan was silent, taking as much in as he could as they rode. Most of the houses had thatched roofs, but some were of a more elaborate style, with carved decorations. He thought it must be elvish workmanship because the style was not so different from some of the buildings in Lothlórien, though there were no flets here. They passed corrals of horses, several pigsties, a forge where a smith was hard at work and a group of children chasing geese.

Elrohir bounced in his saddle. "There are Men here! Do they live with the elves? Are there dwarves as well?"

"Adar keeps a small garrison of warriors here, but since the war..." He frowned and glanced at Glorfindel, riding next to him. "There are not as many of us now."

"Oh." Elrohir understood and stayed silent. Adar had told him about the Last Alliance and how Thranduil's father had been lost along with a large portion of their warriors early in the war. While it was ancient history to Elrohir and Elladan, it was one of the topics Erestor had sternly told the boys not to ask the residents of Imladris about unless invited to do so. He looked at his brother who nodded. Later.

"We are turning it over to the Woodmen, " Eilian added with a mirthless smile for Elrohir. "I have never seen a dwarf here. They would rather shave their beards than come to an elvish village for anything."

Elrohir opened his mouth, but sighed as Glorfindel shook his head. Perhaps later he could get Glorfindel to tell him more. Clearly there were many things he was not to ask Eilian.

Legolas was a much more likely source of information. Adults so often gave confusing answers, as if everything was far too complicated for a child to understand. One thing was clear to Elrohir. Eilian's adar did not care for dwarves. And that was odd to him. Dwarves were fascinating! However, when they had first arrived in Lothlórien, so _close_ to Khazad-dûm, Nana had explained to him that many of daeradar's people did not care for Dwarves. They had dealings with them in the past and were still bitter.

That only fanned the flames of curiosity. He _would_ find some way to get to Khazad-dûm. To be so near and not be able to go there was ...what was one of Elladan's words? Unimaginable!

"Here we are." Eilian slid from his horse and gave one of the gelding's ears a gentle tug. "None of your tricks, Fileg. Go with the lad here and behave." He handed the reins to the stable boy who had run out of the stables upon hearing them ride up. "Make sure the door to his stall is secure. He delights in untying knots and roaming around to see what he can eat."

"I will, my lord!" The boy took the reins with a quick bow before turning to take the other horses' leads as well.

"He will brush them down and clean their feet, won't he?" Elladan watched the boy leave, a frown furrowing his brow.

Eilian snorted. "You can check his work later if you'd like."

"Thank you, I will."

Glorfindel bit back a laugh for the very serious reply, and encouraged Elladan to move forward with a hand on his shoulder. "Keep up, Elrohir!" The boy, gawking at some men unloading a cart of barrels, scampered to catch up. "We'll look around later, but let's get some food first."

Ducking a hen who clucked and flew at him as he ran past, Elrohir "I shall eat an entire pig!"

"Even the tail?"

Elladan, ready to trounce his brother's announcement with one of his own, stopped and burst into laughter at Legolas' innocent question. "Yes! You have to eat the tail first, 'Ro!"

Eilian smiled at his brother as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I've heard they're quite crunchy."

Mouth open, Elrohir closed it abruptly and scrunched his nose. "Perhaps not." He fell in alongside Glorfindel as they entered the guest-house. "Is it truly crunchy?"

"What makes you think _I_ have eaten a pig?"

"You've done everything else," Eilian answered with a laugh and a wink. "But never eaten a pig entire?"

The chief of the village saved Glorfindel from answering as he bowed to them, and greeted them. They were introduced to several other men as well as the elf in charge of the warriors before being led to the guest-house. There they were shown to rooms where they left their gear and then to the ale-house, which was like a rustic inn.

"The fireplace is almost as large as ours!"

Elladan leaned close to whisper, "But their bard is not half so good as Lindir."

They were shown to a table near enough to the fire to be quite toasty and shed their cloaks. Before long food was brought out by a woman who smiled at the eager looks on the boy's faces.

"I could ask if they have a pig's tail," Legolas said with a glint in his eye that dared either twin to defy him.

The woman serving their food laughed at that, and Legolas ducked behind his brother's arm as the woman turned her beaming smile on him. "We've not yet slaughtered a pig today, lads, but I can let you know when we do?"

"He said he would eat it," Elladan offered with a smirk for his twin.

"Did not!"

"Thank you, but no." Glorfindel smiled for the woman. She left them with mugs of milk for the boys, a pitcher of ale for the adults and enough food for at least three other adults. A snort and Glorfindel met Eilian's curious look. "Clearly she knows about feeding growing boys." As the boys eyed the food like ravening wolves, he inclined his head. "We give thanks for this food, and the fine companions to share it with."

That was all the boys needed as they happily gave up talking for eating.

"You'd think they never get fed." Eilian marveled at the sight of his own brother eating with apparent relish. "Though it's good to see Legolas have an appetite again."

"They must have very happy cows."

Elladan paused in wolfing down his food to give his brother a curious look.

"The milk is good!"

"My adar has let me drink wine," Legolas informed them with a glance at his brother.

"A few sips now and then is not the same as drinking, brat." Eilian poured the ale out for himself and Glorfindel.

Elladan shrugged. "Adar has let me taste mead."

"It made my stomach kind of fuzzy." Elrohir admitted with a grin. "I shall drink it every day when I am grown!"

Making an effort not to roll his eyes, Glorfindel arched an eyebrow. "Then you can also help clean the casks and prepare to make it, Elrohir."

Pursing his lips, the boy considered that. "Would I have to strip the combs from the hives?"

"He doesn't like the bees," Elladan explained to Legolas. "They don't like having their honey stolen."

"They buzz angrily!" Face flushing, Elrohir frowned at his twin. "I wasn't the one who cried when he was stu-"

"That's enough." Glorfindel quieted each boy with a look. "Legolas, why don't you tell the boys about your trip here?"

Twisting his fingers, Legolas shot a glance at Eilian. "It was nice."

A snort and Eilian rolled his eyes. "That's not what you said when the rabbit spooked your mare."

Blue eyes flashing, Legolas leaned forward. "Because your horse flushed it out and ran it in front of us!"

Surprised by the vehemence in his brother's voice, Eilian sobered. "It wasn't done deliberately, Legolas. Fileg was just as surprised."

The boy scowled and slouched down, looking at the table's scarred surface.

"Orc face does the same thing, only because he sings so loudly." Elladan scrunched his nose as his brother stuck out his tongue.

"Warg breath snored so loudly last night he scared the frogs away!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Perhaps one of you needs to come sit with me." Glorfindel said with a considering look at the twins.

"We have several new foals in Imladris." Elladan quickly warmed to the subject and launched into telling Legolas about the baby horses, Elrohir dropping in to finish his sentences here and there.

Legolas sat, a bemused smile on his face as he looked from one twin to the other.

Noting the curious and sometimes admiring looks they were getting from several of the village young women, Eilian leaned closer to Glorfindel to whisper, "Best lock the door of your chamber tonight." It earned him a scalding look. He sat back, eyes dancing and grinned. "Don't want to scandalize your charges."

"What's scandalize?" Elrohir looked to his brother, mouth full.

"It means Eilian has a big mouth," Glorfindel answered.

Elladan leaned behind Legolas to whisper, "I'll tell you later."

A nod and Elrohir went back to eating with a blissful smile.

"You," Glorfindel told Eilian, "are by far worse a pest than those three put together."

Lifting his mug, Eilian toasted his companion. "To friendship."

Laughing, Glorfindel had to agree.

* * *

Luckily no nocturnal visitors came knocking on his chamber door, and Glorfindel got his charges bathed and settled for the night without much more than the usual disagreement and swapping of sleep tunics. Elrohir had gone out like a snuffed candle as soon as he settled before the warmth of the fire, and Glorfindel carried him to bed, covering him with the hand stitched quilt.

Elladan was quiet, seemingly content to stare into the flickering flames and contemplate his thoughts.

"You should rest." Glorfindel sat next to the boy, carding his fingers through the dark brown waves of hair. "Elrohir probably won't stay asleep."

"He won't." Elladan was not afflicted with insomnia, but was well used to his brother's ways. "Legolas is sad."

Glorfindel nodded. The twins had some share of their father's healer sensibilities and were quick to pick up on emotions.

"Why?"

Plaiting his own wet hair, Glorfindel considered his answer as he tied a strip of leather around the braid. "His naneth is unwell."

Grey eyes solemn, Elladan nodded. "The dragon."

Of course the boy had heard. He seemed to know everything that went on in Imladris, and the cooks often forgot the boys were there when they gossiped. Glorfindel nodded. "Yes."

"It's not going to hurt anyone in Lothlórien, is it?"

Reaching out to stroke back an unruly strand of hair, Glorfindel shook his head. "They killed it. It was immature. Probably lost." The wobbling of the boy's chin and tears sparkling his eyes was unexpected. "Elladan..."

"It was a baby?"

Stars help them all. "Even young dragons are dangerous, Elladan."

"But..." The boy wiggled his toes and looked into the flames before blurting, "Won't its mother miss it and come looking for it?"

Something he'd hoped the boy would not conclude. The possibility had clenched his heart as well when Eilian had told him it was an immature dragon. "I'm not sure dragon mothers watch over their young for long."

"But what if she _does_?" Quicksilver mind, he found his answer before Glorfindel could offer one. "They'll kill her too."

"Or drive her off, yes." Glorfindel caught the child's chin and waited until the grey eyes met his gaze. "Dragons are dangerous creatures, Elladan. They cannot be trusted."

Expression twisting in distress, the boy pleaded, "But she might only come to defend her baby!"

"Elladan." Glorfindel took hold of the boy's shoulders. "Why are you upsetting yourself over a situation that has not happened and might not?"

"Because...just because the baby hurt Legolas' naneth doesn't mean they should kill _its_ naneth!" A tear rolled down the boy's cheek, followed by another. "Adar calls that an..an..untemmable situation."

"Untenable," Glorfindel corrected gently. How tender the hearts of the young, and how vulnerable. Too often had he seen Elrond struggle over a similar situation in Lindon, when it seemed both sides had so much to lose and there was no clear answer. Guiding the boy to sit before him, Glorfindel worked the tangles out of the dark hair. "Let me put this question to you, youngling. Have you any doubt that when I tell you and your brother the tales of earlier ages that I tell the truth?"

Pursing his lip, Elladan considered and shook his head. "Erestor says you _embellish_ , but that does not imply a lie."

Smiling, Glorfindel began to braid Elladan's hair. "Correct. But I do not embellish when I tell you the dragons I saw in the First Age were not friendly in any way to Elves or Men. They enslaved some to their will, slaughtered us any time they could and were greatly feared as enemies. Do you recall the story of the fall of Gondolin?"

Elladan twisted around to face his mentor. "Of course! Glorfindel, I didn't mean that you lie!"

"Peace." Placing his hand on the slim shoulder, Glorfindel held Elladan's gaze. "There were dragons in the attack."

A nod. "They did not have wings as yet, but climbed over the walls and ran through the streets."

"Slaughtering women and children as well as soldiers."

Elladan swallowed hard, eyes falling. "They are...amoral?"

Glorfindel sighed, suddenly unwilling to make such a judgment. "It could be that they have a code they hold to, Elladan, but if so, it is nothing I understand. They were, as many creatures then, under the sway of their creator, Morgoth."

"But he's in the Void, so..." Hope shone eternal in the young eyes.

"Many went north and hid, maybe to live out their lives separate from his will."

"But that does not inval..." A huff for his mind, too weary to conjure words at his will. "It doesn't make what they do right. You cannot say that just because Morgoth made them they had to obey." He twisted his fingers in the cloth of Glorfindel's tunic sleeve. " Ilúvatar made us all but we don't always do as he wishes."

"We have free will."

"So maybe the baby dragon did too?" He wrestled with that thought for a moment and sighed. "I want to think it went there by mistake and hurt them accidentally."

Glorfindel was silent, waiting for the child to finish his thought.

"But it is possible it did as it was created to and hurt Legolas' naneth on purpose."

Clearly the boy did not like the conclusion, but his sense of fairness and logic pushed him to follow through.

"We can't know for certain, can we?"

"No." Glorfindel shook his head. "We were not there to witness the attack."

"But we know Legolas' family is not evil."

Grey eyes were glazing a bit, weariness finally beginning to override the child's desire to _know_. Glorfindel pulled the boy closer to lean against him, holding him to his side. "They are good Elves in Greenwood, much like Imladris. They do their best to live in peace with all who share their lands."

"I hope his nana will be all right."

The words were slurred as the child fell into the gentle arms of sleep.

"As do I, child. As do we all."

* * *

"Eugh." Elrohir wrinkled his nose. "What is that smell?"

Eilian pulled Fileg to a halt and turned as the boys and Glorfindel rode up alongside him. He pointed to the wetlands, down below the high rise that they were riding on. "That is the marsh. We're very near."

It was foggy, though not so thick that they couldn't see where they were going. As they rode down the rise, following a well-marked path, the ground became muddier, trees thinning out to a wide wetland filled with rushes, reeds and large clumps of yellow iris that grew up tall and graceful all along the water's edge. Clumps of willow trees hung low over the water and a flight of geese came winging in to land on the murky water as they watched.

"Long ago, when the first Silvan Elves came to the Anduin, there was a lake here where the rivers meet." Eilian pointed to the dark line of the forest that now rose above them, past the rise. "Some of the Silvan elders say that it stretched to the forest."

"That would have been a huge lake!" Elrohir shook his head, trying to imagine how it looked.

"Since that time, long ago, it has dwindled and is now as you see."

"Nudging his gelding closer to Alfirin, Elladan leaned over to ask, "Is this not where the king Isildur was shot by orcs as he tried to escape their ambush?"

Glorfindel was silent a long moment, gazing out at the foggy marshlands, but the boy was certain that it was not the present he was seeing. A blink and the eldar turned to nod at the boy. "They were ambushed not far from here, two hundred Dúnedain, only a year after the war ended."

"And the king?"

"He escaped the initial attack, urged to flee by his sons and advisors, but ..." He glanced to where Eilian and Legolas sat, also listening. "He was betrayed." Voice soft, he continued. "He shed his armor and plunged into the river, but as you know he refused to give the One Ring up at your father's bidding at Orodruin."

Solemn, Elladan nodded.

"It betrayed him, as it does all who think to control it, and slid from his hand. Isildur rose out of the water but ...perhaps he thought the ring would shield him, or that he had gone farther than he had. When he rose out of the river, the Elendilmir was still on his brow and likely shone like a beacon. He was shot with poisoned arrows and died here, far from his home and family."

Elrohir, whose imagination was lively, looked around wide-eyed. "Right here?" He shifted his horse closer to Glorfindel, shuddering as the mist moved around them in ghostly forms. "Their...their spirits aren't lingering here, are they?"

"No." Eilian's tone was sharp, eyes flashing as he met Glorfindel's gaze. "Hardly a tale fit for young boys."

"We already knew it!" Elladan scowled, but, with a glance at Glorfindel, kept his tone of voice respectful. "We've studied this, my lord, my brother and I."

Legolas drew his cloak around his body, and shook his head. "There are no houseless here. It's just fog."

"Can we look around?" There were paths in the rushes, Elladan could see they were well-used and not just animal trails. "I promise we'll be careful."

"Mind the areas closest to the water," Eilian told them. "The mud is deep and not safe for the unwary."

"I don't want to look. There's nothing remarkable down there." Legolas nudged his mare back the way they had come, shoulders and back ramrod straight.

"I'll go with him," Eilian said. It was clear the marsh was not to his brother's liking. "We'll wait back up on the rise. If you need help to find the way out again sound your horn and I'll come back."

"Eilian." Glorfindel reached out to stop him as he made to ride past. "I am sorry. I did not mean to upset him."

The younger elf shook his head. "He is upset all the time, Glorfindel. Legolas' mind is constantly on our mother and I know he wants only to return to her side." Sorrow leached the joy from him and his shoulders sagged. "We cannot return. Not yet."

"When can you?"

Meeting Glorfindel's compassionate gaze, Eilian tried to hide his weariness but knew it showed in the darkening circles under his eyes. "My father is not himself. In his despair he turns to wine and forgets that his young son is also tormented by what has befallen our family." He shook his head. "He does not want us there right now, he made that clear." Reining his horse away as Glorfindel reached out, Eilian hardened his voice. "We will return when we are bid to do so by our father."

None of the horror he felt showed, Glorfindel was far too old and too experienced in such matters, but his heart broke for the two boys. What could he do? Thranduil was a good father, but proud, and he would not welcome outside interference, even if it was well intentioned. Nor would he listen to Glorfindel who, as Thranduil had acidly informed him once upon the plains of Orodruin, 'suffered the taint of Noldorin blood'.

Heart heavy, he nudged Alfirin forward. There were two curious boys that he was charged with watching over, and for them, he would do anything. Besides, Glorfindel had no desire to wade into the murk of the marsh to retrieve sodden younglings, and that was highly likely if he didn't find them. Immediately. "Another reason to put bells on those boys," he sighed. Alfirin shook her head, headstall bells chiming in shared amusement, and followed after the boy's horses.

* * *

Legolas left his mare at the top of the rise and leaped from the saddle to the boughs of a nearby tree, climbing up until the branches were too light to support him. He huddled there, wrapped in his cloak, angry with everything. Everyone. He was cold, he hated the marshes and ...

He just wanted to go home. Nana needed him! She was in pain, and it was his fault, but he could sing to her and hold her hand and... He hiccupped, fighting the sorrow that was rising up, choking him.

Ada had told him to leave. Had been unable to look at him or touch him ever since _it_.

Why had that stupid dragon come back? WHY? He had watched the warriors chase it off, shooting arrows at it and shouting loudly enough to startle the trees and birds. It could have done what Legolas could not - it could have flown home to its mother! He hated that stupid dragon. It hadn't gone home. No, it had come back, only days later, and ...

It was his fault. Ada was right. If not for him Nana would be fine!

A tear rolled down the boy's face to fall on one of the tree's green leaves. Another tear followed, and yet another. The tree stirred, startled by the sudden rainfall that was only hitting one small leaf. It moved, shifting as it did when winds came through the valley and the small elf crouched on its branch wrapped arms around the trees trunk to steady himself. _Shhhh_ , the tree soothed, and its leaves moved in a soothing sound of wind and rain. _Storms come to all, little leaf. Winds will push, rain will pound. Bend, bend beneath the wind, and when it passes you will stand tall in the sun, roots deep in the good earth._

Legolas shook his head, cheek pressed against the trunk. The tree was old, and had weathered countless storms. It showed him a brilliant flash that tore apart the night and he knew it had even survived almost being struck by lightning.

He heard hoof beats and the soft sound of his brother's voice speaking to his mare. Eyes closed, Legolas thought that maybe, just maybe, it would be better if he just stayed where he was. Forever. Eilian could go home. Ada could stand to look at him. Ada wouldn't ask about Legolas probably. And Nana...

"Legolas." Eilian reached up from a branch below, gathering the small boy close and hugging him tightly. "Oh, little one, no, _no_." Back to the trunk, he held his sobbing brother close, the sorrow so vivid he could not help but hear the distraught thoughts. The tree drew its branches around them, shielding them, offering itself as shelter.

After a what seemed like forever, the weeping slowed and Eilian slid to sit, cuddling Legolas to his chest. "Oh, little one, I know it is confusing and difficult right now." He kissed the blond hair and rubbed his brother's back, trying to soothe the distraught boy. "Adar is scared, little brother. Scared as he has never been."

"He is brave!" Legolas pushed back to look into Eilian's face, frown fierce. "Don't say that! He fought in the wars! I have seen his scars, Eilian!"

Not all of his scars. Some things were not meant to be seen by one so young. "He is, and you're right, but Legolas..." How did you explain to a child younger than the very tree they were sitting in that adults were not always perfect? That their parents were facing something so awful no elf wanted to even contemplate it. What Eilian wanted was not to have to deal with this right then. It was too painful and words were not always his friend. But there was no action to take and there was no one else to ease his burden. Eilian was all Legolas had right now, and he was woefully aware that it might not be enough. "Do you remember the storm that came through several years ago? The one that blew over so many trees and started the fire?"

Blinking tears out of his eyes, Legolas nodded. "The lightning hit Bellethiel's hut."

"Yes, it did, and it was frightening, wasn't it?"

Legolas nodded. "Everyone helped her."

"Yes. That is what we do for our people, but sometimes there is nothing we can do. There are some things even Adar cannot stop, Legolas. He cannot stop storms from coming. He cannot stop trees from falling over or animals from dying. If no rain falls, he cannot make it cloud up and rain. Adar can do many things, little brother, but he is not all powerful."

Screwing up his face, Legolas crossed his arms. "You argue with Ada all the time."

Stubborn little... "So does Ithilden! Legolas, Adar is ..." How did you tell your little brother that the man he looked to set the sun in the skies was sometimes very difficult to live with? "He loves you. Legolas." Eilian caught the boy's chin and lifted his face until their gazes met. "He loves me and Ithilden. He loves all of us, very much, but he does not always show it as we might wish. He is proud and stubborn and, stars above, sometimes he will not _stop_ speaking until you do what as he wishes, but brother." Eilian held steady under the doubting gaze of the boy before him. "He loves us so much that it would break him apart to lose one of us. Including you, especially you."

Legolas shook his head, bottom lip sticking out before it began to tremble. "He..." The words were barely a whisper. "He cannot look at me. He said I was to get out of his sight and..and..."

Eilian spat a word so foul it widened Legolas' eyes. "You are never to repeat that in the hearing of anyone but me," he warned. A sigh and he cupped his brother's jaw, stroking the round cheek with his thumb. "Little leaf, Adar has a terrible temper. He is like a wounded bear right now, roaring and ripping apart everything in his path and his wrath is a fearful thing. But Legolas..." He hoped the truth of his words were something the boy could see. He was so young still. "Do not doubt that he loves you. I know it's confusing and it's not fair." Eilian grimaced. "He can be wretchedly hard to deal with at the best of times, but can you understand that Nana is his heart? They are one, Legolas. Two trees, entwined. You cannot cut down one without damaging the other."

"If...if Nana ..." Legolas hiccupped, trying to hold back his sobs, "If she d...dies, will he die too?"

"No! No, little leaf, no." Eilian pulled his brother to his chest in a fierce hug, and closed his eyes against the pain of the question. This was so unfair! He was so young, too young for this! Heart howling, Eilian forced himself to calm, and drew deep breaths, not even noticing when his tears wet his brother's hair. "He will never leave us, not willingly and I doubt even Mandos would want to try to convince him to do so."

"I want to go _home_ , Eilian. I want Nana!"

He swore he heard his heart crack the pain was so great. "I know, brother. I know."

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All notes in the first chapter apply. Thank you to all who have commented. I hope you enjoy this next part.
> 
> EverleighBain, thank you for the endlessly patient friendship, reading and re-reading of this.

  


* * *

His first portent that allowing the twins to explore might have been an ill-advised idea was when Elrohir came trudging towards him, dragging a rusted length of a weed-covered something that looked as though the child had dug a foot in mud to find it.

"Can we bring this back to show Adar?" Elrohir tried to lift the thing up off the ground but it was too unwieldy, and he staggered forward a step before catching his balance.

Definitely dug it up. The child looked more like a creature of the swamp rather than an elven youngling. Muddied from boots up to his elbows, face smeared with something a vile shade of green, Elrohir grinned blissfully. Well. At least they hadn't found anything of Isildur's. That would have created some issues Glorfindel did not feel up to dealing with. "What do you have there?"

"I think it is a sword."

The eldar took a quick step back as the child again tried to lift it and nearly impaled Glorfindel's thigh. "Ah, give it to me, please." He took the surrendered weapon with a sigh of relief. Plucking up a handful of grass, he used it to clean the blade which was badly rusted, and even pitted in places.

"Is it one of the Dúnedain swords?" Elrohir traced a symbol with a muddy finger, adding another smear to the blade.

"Highly doubtful. See here." Kneeling, Glorfindel placed the blade across his knee so the boy could see better. "This is not Sindarin or Adûnaic, which you would expect to find if it were one of Isildur's men." He traced the letters. "I don't believe it is a Dwarven rune either, and it's far too long to be made for a Dwarf."

Elrohir sighed. "I thought maybe I had found something of great worth."

"Even if it was, its condition is so poor I doubt it would withstand even one blow." Elrohir's disappointment was clear in his drooping shoulders. "We should leave it here." One never knew what might be attached to a blade, especially in such a place where many had fallen. "Where is your brother?"

Another sigh for his find and Elrohir turned. It took him only a moment to consider and point. "There." He moved closer as the mist suddenly swirled around them. "I don't like this place."

Setting the sword aside, Glorfindel stood. "Let's find Elladan."

Elrohir trotted at his heels, so near he clipped the older elf's heels. "Sorry!"

The place was unsettling. Glorfindel didn't blame the child for following so close. He held out his hand and Elrohir took it with a relieved smile. The mists were starting to thicken and the temperature was dropping as well. Glorfindel couldn't see more than several feet before them. "Elladan!"

"Adi!" Elrohir's voice did not sound loud at all in the mist, but for a moment there was an echo from all around them, and he sidled closer to Glorfindel.

Then a muffled reply gave them direction, and Elladan seemed to appear out of the mist as he walked forward.

"Ahhh!" Elrohir pressed himself against Glorfindel as his brother held out what he'd found.

Elladan frowned and turned the metallic object in his hands. "It's just a helmet, 'Ro."

"You are not bringing that back." There was no bargaining room in Glorfindel's voice.

"But it's probably the helmet of one of Isildur's men!" He turned it. "Look, this is just like the drawings Ada has shown us, and here is the device of Isildur."

"With part of the man still in it, Elladan." The top half of a skull clung to the helmet, empty eye sockets staring blindly at them, the upper jaw open in a endless scream. "Put it back where you found it."

The boy grimaced. "I don't know where it was, actually. It rolled out on the path and-" He dropped the helmet and skull with a surprised squeak as Glorfindel reached out suddenly to pull him behind him. "What-"

" _Silent_!" The hissed command was obeyed instantly as the twins huddled closer to their guardian. Glorfindel stood absolutely still, gaze raking over the misty reeds and rushes surrounding them. They heard a mewling bark and whine from the mist somewhere ahead of them, and a dark shape moved on the path. Then it spotted them and whined again.

"Hold still," Glorfindel whispered so low they almost didn't hear it.

The creature moved closer and again gave the odd whining bark.

"No, no, little one. Stay back," Glorfindel warned the creature, but didn't move.

The cries it made were piteous as it took a few more steps forward.

Then a louder, growling noise came from behind it and the creature whirled. A huge black shape lumbered out of the mist and froze when it saw the elves. It gave a low growl, and a short bark. The cub ran towards its mother, still whining.

For a moment it was a stand-off, the mother bear snuffling and growling, and then she turned away, calling her cub to her with a low, rumbling noise.

"I think it's time to go." Glorfindel turned and held out his hands which the twins grabbed eagerly.

"Did you see that? She was huge!" Elrohir hopped as he walked.

"Enormous," Elladan agreed, eyes shining. "She wouldn't hurt us though, would she?"

"If she thought we were a danger to her cub, yes. Mother bears are very protective."

A thought struck Elrohir and he stopped to look at Glorfindel. "She won't eat our horses will she?"

"They would run away," he assured the boy.

"I hope they're still there!" Elladan tried to walk faster but was hampered by the adult guiding him along the path that was barely visible in the thick mist. "Hurry!" Glorfindel would not be moved even as his hand was tugged upon. "We have to go to them!"

"They are right there, child." Glorfindel released them both and the twins ran forward to greet their horses as if they had been nearly swallowed by a monster of mist. Alfirin pushed her head into his stomach in greeting and the soft chime of her bells made Glorfindel smile. "Yes, we are back. Don't tell me _you_ are jittery at this mist as well?"

In answer, she scrubbed her forehead against him, leaving grey hairs on his tunic. A low laugh and Glorfindel tugged her ear gently, obligingly scrubbing the flat of her face when she stepped back. "They never did say what became of those Dúnedain soldiers' mounts, did they?"

Flicking an ear, Alfirin lipped a bit of embroidery on his tunic that was an attractive shade of yummy.

Combing fingers through her forelock, Glorfindel saw the boys were already mounted and looking eager to be gone. "Ready to find Eilian and Legolas?"

They chorused, "Yes!" at the same time. Laughing, Glorfindel swung up on Alfirin. "Let's go then."

He looked back once, when they were mid-way up the switchbacks that rose up the incline to the trees, and wondered just what the marshes hid.

Whatever it was, it was best left alone.

* * *

They found Eilian and Legolas sitting at the base of an enormous Yew tree that, from the size of the trunk and spread of its branches, had been there possibly for a thousand years.

"Ohhhh..." Elrohir leaped from his horse and ran to it, gazing up with wide eyes. "It's almost as old as daeradar's mallorn!"

Elladan wrinkled his nose. "The mallyrn are much older!"

Frowning, Elrohir finally shrugged. "Well, it's as least as old as Glorfindel!"

"That's ancient!"

Casting a mild look of amusement at the twins, Glorfindel walked over to kneel before Eilian and Legolas. "Is all well?" It was clear to him from Legolas' puffy eyes and air of misery that it was not, but even the smallest elves had their pride.

Legolas curled closer to his brother and Eilian sighed. "As well as can be. Did you find the marsh to your liking?"

"We saw a bear and her baby!" Elrohir, now perched on one of the lower limbs of the tree, let go to drop and hang from his knees. "And Elladan found a head!"

Sometimes his twin was more like a squirrel than a boy. Elladan left Elrohir to sit an arm's length from Legolas. "It really was only part of a skull in a helmet, but Glorfindel said I couldn't bring it with me."

Eilian pressed his lips together to keep from laughing but Legolas sat up and leaned forward. "Was it gory?"

"No, but there was still hair stuck to it."

Boys. Glorfindel shook his head and met Eilian's gaze. "Did you have a goal for the rest of the day or are we planning as we go?"

"I thought we might ride up river and see if there are any of the Great Eagles hunting today."

Legolas' eyes grew wide. "What do they hunt?"

"Deer, wild boar, bear perhaps. Certainly they kill any orcs they find." Eilian knew the Eagles sometimes hunted livestock as well, and were wary of the woodsmen's arrows, but no elf would ever dream of shooting one of Aran Einior's messengers. He had only seen the Eagles from far away, but his grandfather Oropher had been fond of telling his grandchildren the story of the great war, when the Eagles came to fight against Belegûr's dragons, and had helped Eärendil defeat the dragon Ancalagon.

"I would like to see one." Legolas stood. "Can we go now?"

Bemused, Eilian could only nod. "Let's go!"

* * *

It was late in the afternoon before they reached the long meadow where Eilian had seen the Eagles flying high above him. The area was surrounded by low foothills and buttes, thick with pines and oak. A few of the woodsmen had settlements not many leagues away, but today they must have been hunting other parts of the forest or perhaps were fishing the Anduin. There was a crossing not far from the campsite, and ferrymen who would brave the deep and strong Anduin for those seeking to cross, but the elves had no need to go west that day. The Eagles aeries were high in the Misty Mountains, north and west of the meadow, but such a distance was as near to nothing for a Great Eagle.

"This is a good spot if we're staying the night." Eilian slid from his horse and searched through the long, tall grass. "See? The fire circle is still here from the last time I camped in this location."

"We'll have to clear an area if you want a fire."

"And gather wood." Eilian held up a hand as the twins leaped from their horses. "Deadfall only."

"We know!" Their grandfather and mother had taught them respect for trees.

"We don't have an axe anyways."

"I shall gather enough wood for a bonfire!" Elrohir crowed as he found a large limb lying on the ground. A grunt and he frowned as it didn't even budge.

"Something smaller, perhaps, Elrohir." Shaking his head, Glorfindel laughed as the boy ran after his brother. "I half expect them to try to bring back a dead tree."

"They do not lack ambition." Eilian untied an object from his saddle and handed it to Legolas. It was a shovel with a very short arm, not more than three-quarters the length of a man's arm, with a very pointed shovel head that also had notches on one side. It could be used as a light axe if needed. Seeing Glorfindel's interest, Eilian nodded. "Dwarven work. Adar would call down lightning if he knew I had it, but the handle is also a sheathe for a knife. It's come in handy at times out here."

"Ingenious."

They helped Legolas in clearing the grass away from the fire pit. "Do you trade with the Dwarves at all in Imladris?"

"They come through every now and again." Glorfindel turned to add an armful of long grass to the pile they were making only to find the horses had found it. A snort and he laughed as Alfirin tore some grass out of his arms. "Greedy creature. Oh no..." He pushed her head away as she chewed, mouth now green with tasty grass. "It looks better on you than me."

"Is that part of why you're visiting Lothlórien?" Eilian tossed grass to the horses. "You mentioned something about your lord and lady going to Khazad-dûm." A grimace. "I can't imagine it being a social call."

"Elrond is interested in establishing trade with those Dwarves he knew in Lindon." He shook his head. It seemed only yesterday Elrond had been Gil-galad's herald, and Lindon the heart of an elven kingdom. Now Lindon was a quiet town, with only a few stubborn nobles still living in the palace and surrounding area. The glory of that age would never return. "Before Eregion fell. They have become more wary since the wars."

"Then it's true. They really are going into the mountain?" Eilian shuddered. "Underground, into the deeps?" He hated caves, the cold, damp earth that seemed to press too heavily upon him and the dripping of water that echoed. "It cannot be a welcoming place."

He had travelled there once, not long after returning to Middle-earth. Curious as to how the world had changed while he was in the Halls, Glorfindel had gone to Ost-in-Ehil, and journeyed with the smiths to Khazad-dûm. "You might be surprised at its beauty." Shaking his head, Glorfindel smiled for Eilian's grimace. "Their halls and mansions are as glorious as any Elven Hall I saw in Beleriand before the sinking."

"You never went to Menegroth then." Eilian's chin rose and his eyes flashed. "For if you had you would not say such things."

And they said the Noldor were too proud. Not that it wasn't true, but the Sindar had their pride as well. Glorfindel dipped his head. "I never did to my sorrow. I did see Nargothrond, but that was before it was finished. By the time Finrod completed it, we were away, hidden in our mountains." Looking away, Glorfindel was caught up for that moment in a memory of towering snowcapped mountains, a sweeping green valley and the white city, shining like a jewel in the morning light. Eagles had flown in the Echoriath, circling high above the city on the rising thermals of air. He could hear the pennants snapping in the wind, the cool fresh air stinging his cheeks and the laughter of the dancing fountains. It was so real he could even smell the fresh bread baking in the bakery where he and Ecthelion had gone before riding out to the gates.

Glorfindel closed his eyes and just for a moment lingered in the memory where the musical laughter of his friend still lived on, undying and ever young. Unmarred. He let go of the moment and opened his eyes to the sinking sun, feeling its warmth, letting it anchor him back in the present. Eilian was speaking, and with a bemused smile, Glorfindel focused on his young friend.

"...no doubt it was nice, but you cannot compare the two." Eilian shook his head, adamant. He had sat at Oropher's feet and soaked up his tales of the beauty and splendor of the Thousand Caves. "Finrod did not have Melian, did he?"

Finrod? Oh. Right. Nargothrond. Though Finrod had been in the caverns only when he must. His true love had been for wandering, exploring and discovering the wonders of Middle-earth, and his beloved, Amarië, waiting for him in Aman where none of the Exiles could return. "Only one king was so graced as to have the love of Melian." It cost Glorfindel nothing to yield to the younger elf, and he too had heard of how beautiful the underground city had been. It was easy enough to let Eilian forget that the Dwarves had helped carve out those thousand caves.

"True!" With a cocky grin, Eilian crossed his arms. "Celeborn would be wise if he remembered that."

Ah. So that old wound still festered, even to this generation who had not even been born when Beleriand sank beneath the waves. Arching an eyebrow, he offered a mild smile. "I doubt he ever forgets, Eilian. Elu Thingol was a kinsman, was he not?" Elu Thingol, husband to Melian. Just how long had they stood in those woods, staring at one another? It always made him laugh and think of Círdan and how _he_ told the tale.

"Yes, but the way he lords his silver hair as if that asinine rumor is true that only the royal line could boast the color. I know Silvan and Telerin Elves without a drop of royal blood whose hair is quite silver!" Eilian kicked at a clod of dirt that came loose from the grass. "And his wife..."

Now there was a subject best left alone. Glorfindel had his own grievances with Galadriel, but kin was kin. Whatever her sins in the past, and he knew firsthand there were sins, they were not his to lord over her. His own part in the Noldorin rebellion in Aman was forgiven. Wiped away as if he had never left the Blessed Lands.

Who was he to point a finger in accusation?

"Eilian." Glorfindel held up his hands. "Peace. I have no quarrel with you or your family."

The youth flushed red to his ears and looked away. "Forgive me. I am unsettled." The quirky smile was quickly back, though a shadow remained lurking in his eyes. "You are the only Vanya I have ever known, after all!"

"Half-Vanyar," Glorfindel corrected, and arched an eyebrow. "Don't hold the other half against me, hmm? My mother's mother told me more times than I care to repeat that I was far too Vanyar, far too _wild_ to be _her_ grandson."

A bark of laughter from Eilian had Legolas looking up, curious. "She was Noldorin?"

"She _is_ , of the purist Noldorin blood to be had, apart from Finwe himself." He smiled in fond memory. "She is a harridan, and rules the family with a vicious, proud love."

"Now that sounds familiar." A wry smile. "Your poor father."

"Ah, he bears it well, and in her grudging way I think daerammë has come to like him."

"What? In only...how many millennium?"

Glorfindel winked at Legolas who was listening. "It's hard to say, really. Years of the Trees were different than those we count now with Arien and Rana."

Reminding Eilian and Legolas both again just how very ancient this elf was. Older, perhaps than their own adar.

Unexpectedly, Legolas sighed. "I wish I could have seen the Two Trees." He glanced at his brother who arched both eyebrows in surprise. Flushing, Legolas ducked his head. "I just... They sound so beautiful when the minstrels sing of them."

"Which is not often in _our_ home," Eilian added with a look. _Their_ people had not travelled to Aman with Lord Araw, but some had instead turned away to remain in the Vales of Anduin, and the forests. Others had continued on almost to the far sea, only to remain in the forests, waiting for their king, Elu Thingol. They had not made the journey to the western lands to see the Two Trees, or meet the Valar. Instead, they had dwelt in starlight and lived in the lands from which their people had awakened.

Legolas scowled and turned away. "I still wish I could have seen them," he muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Eilian walked away to fill the water skins from a nearby stream. Glorfindel was too wise to step between brothers, but he helped Legolas finish clearing a large circle around the fire pit. "That is a job well done."

The smile in answer was shy. Legolas hesitated, biting his lip, then blurted, "Someday I shall travel to Imladris by myself!"

There it was again, the fierce spirit shining forth despite the storms battering it. Glorfindel did what he could to succor it, and keep it from giving into despair. "You will always be welcome, Legolas Thranduilion."

Smiling, even feeling a little hopeful, Legolas added, "Do they sing songs and tell tales of the Trees?" His father did not like songs of Aman, or tales of that distant land. He was proud that their people had stayed in Middle-earth, unaided and unbeholden to the Valar. But Legolas wanted to know, wanted to learn about those lands. Just in case...

"We sing many songs of Aman." Glorfindel put a hand to his heart and inclined his head. "Just as we sing many songs that we are told are from Menegroth, passed down from Daeron."

"Truly?"

"I do not lie."

The shyness returned suddenly, and Legolas gave a quick nod before turning away. Then he stopped. "Thank you, my lord."

"You are welcome, Legolas Thranduilion." Watching Legolas wander over to his horse and lean into her shoulder as she turned her head to greet him, Glorfindel made a mental note to make sure Lindir knew plenty of Daeron's songs. He was sure the minstrel did, Lindir had a insatiable appetite for music of any kind. He had even travelled to Númenor before the drowning of the island and to the far south, to bring back many songs.

"Look what we brought back!"

He was almost afraid to look, but Glorfindel had faced monsters, faced death and returned. What could two boys possibly do that was worse than all that?

He turned and froze. _Oh, sweet stars of Tintallë_. "Explain."

The unexpectedness of their mentor's brusque tone was clear in the twin expressions of surprise. "We found him wandering-"

"And when he saw us he ran over-"

"We looked for his naneth, really we did!"

"Can we keep him?"

Two pairs of huge grey eyes pleaded, but Glorfindel had eyes only for the charcoal colt standing between them, lipping their arms and hands. If that foal was not one of Nahar's descendents, he would eat his boots.

Without salt.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All notes from the first chapter still apply but it never hurts to say thank you again. To anyone reading this, thank you! To EverleighBain, writer and friend, best word-wrangling beta in the west! And to Daw, who put up with letting me nab Eilian and plop him down in my world. ;) Best of luck with your book! 
> 
> Thank you, Phil Boswell, for the correction on names! I appreciate your catch (yikes). :)

  


 

* * *

It wasn't really all that common to meet a Vala in Aman.  Certainly if you went to Valimar you were sure to see Maia and possibly a Vala, but in the normal course of events you must seek the Aratar and Fëanturi in order to converse with them.  It was more common to interact with a Maia, though they seldom took the _fanar_ of elves for long.

As one who had been raised on the mountain of Oiolossë and then later re-embodied after a span of time from the Halls of Námo,  Glorfindel was more familiar with the Valar and Maiar than most of those who lived in Middle-earth.

Even so, he could still be surprised at times by a bit of Aman showing up at the most unexpected moments.

"Did you not know of the Mearas?" 

Eilian was mending a tear in his tunic, the stitches surprisingly neat and even.  Glorfindel stirred the coals of the fire and added a few pieces of wood.  All three boys were asleep, weary from the adventures of the day.  They had pleaded, all of them, to keep the colt.   It wasn't such a simple thing as yes or no.  He'd searched the area for the colt's mother, but there simply were no signs of a herd of horses, or even one mare, in the area.  He saw only the colt's small hoofprints and the hoofprints of their horses, but their mounts were shod. 

Mearas would not be wearing horse shoes.  Unless they had been taken captive?  If that was the fate of the colt's mother, then why had he not followed her?

The moon had risen and crossed much of the sky before Glorfindel returned to camp, perplexed and concerned.    "I have heard of them, yes, but never seen them myself."

Tying off the thread, Eilian bit the loose end and neatly packed his kit back in his saddlebag.  "So there is something I have done that you have not." 

The innocent smile didn't fool Glorfindel a bit.  There was an impish glee in the youth's eyes that all but danced in victory.   "I was unaware there was a competition between us, Thranduilion."

Bland that voice might be, but it made Eilian's grin grew wider.  "Ah, but you know my adar views Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond as opponents, though I admit what it is they compete against him is a mystery to me."

Glorfindel shook his head and smoothed a patch of dirt with his foot.  Using the stick with which he had stirred the fire, he scratched out a few images.  "And now you would include you and I in that competition?"

"Oh no."  Eilian leaned back against his saddle, slouched comfortably.  "Ours is entirely different."

What was it about that Third Age that grew children into such imps?  Safety, perhaps, that their parents and contemporaries had not known?  Glorfindel relished it, and encouraged it whenever possible, despite all of Elrond's amused warnings that he should not do so.  It might indeed come back to bite him in an uncomfortable spot, but it was vastly entertaining in the meantime.  "And are you going to define the terms so that I too can participate?"

Eyes still sparkling, Eilian laughed and kicked lazily at a chunk of wood that was teetering near the edge of the stone circle.  It sent sparks dancing into the night as it hit the glowing coals and ignited.  "I could no more put words to it than I could change my shape and fly into the night." 

Were the twins going to grow up to be such impudent pups as well?  A snort and Glorfindel, straightened, pushing a braid back, over his shoulder.  "You are indeed your father's son, Eilian."

"I suppose I am, but...."  Eilian looked up at the night sky, tracing familiar constellations easily.  He had spent many nights on patrol with his father's marchwardens, learning to track and move soundlessly through the trees and forest.  Learning to spot a broken branch or crushed grass, and to pay attention to the woodland sounds.  "My father is something of an enigma, even to those of us who call him adar."  He met Glorfindel's gaze and his voice was quiet.  "I miss my daeradar."

Oropher.  The loss of the ancient Sinda on the Dagorlad still troubled Glorfindel.  Had there been something they could have done to have prevented the early charge of Oropher and his forces?  The Sindar and Silvan Elves had been lightly armored, far more at home in trees and woodlands than on the plains of a battlefield, nor had they entirely trusted the Noldorin High King, Gil-galad.  That division between the kindreds was old and festered still in Thranduil who remembered Beleriand and the haughtiness of the Amanian Noldor. 

Such fools, all of them.  A people divided was a people defeated.  "I am sorry for the loss of Oropher," Glorfindel said with a heavy sigh.  "And those who died fighting with him."

Eilian nodded.  His father never spoke of the Last Alliance, never looked south, never met with the Lord Celeborn without a pinch of distaste thinning his lips.  _Noldor_.  It was not a word used lightly in the Greenwood.  "My father would not be pleased to find Legolas and I here with you and Elrond's sons."

Smile wry, Glorfindel smoothed his drawings in the dirt and met the youth's gaze.  "No, it is highly likely he would not, nor would he mince words with me about it, I suspect."

"He has ...."  Eilian hesitated, caution stilling his tongue.  He shrugged.  "I don't think he knows what to think of you, Glorfindel.  We know the tales of Fealagund, and that he walks with his father under the trees, once more alive, but they have always been stories.  Something we hope for when we lose a loved one or someone sails west."  A snort.  "Then you show up in Lindon, alive and returned to Middle-earth as no other ever has.  Adar laughs when he recalls your first meeting with Lady Galadriel."

A low chuckle.  He had been less wise then, still regaining his memory and far more outspoken.  Not that Glorfindel held his tongue when he felt it necessary to speak.  No one, even the high king, had ever been able to silence him.  Seeing Galadriel again after dying and being sent back had jarred loose a vivid memory of blood-covered quays, confusion of Noldorin and Telerin fighting in the blood-slick night, the cries of the wounded and dying. 

And Galadriel, holding a bloodied sword.  He could never have mistaken that hair for anyone else, not even Finrod. 

Had she really fought or had she, as Elrond claimed, been trying to stop the fighting?

_Kin-slayer_.  His first words to his cousin Galadriel had been those of accusation.

"The your father will be sad to know Galadriel and I have reconciled since then." 

Eilian looked away.  "My brother and sister tell me Adar was not always so bitter, but losing his father and now....  Naneth."  He shook his head.

There was a wealth of pain in the young voice but Glorfindel knew no solace existed for it this side of the sea.  Healing in Aman was available, but only for those who were willing to let go of the past.  Those who held to old wounds, old enmity, bitterness, and anger, even in the Blessed Land, reaped what they sowed. 

"We will need to look for the colt's dam tomorrow."

Letting the previous discussion fade to the back of his mind where he could mull it over, Glorfindel nodded.  "Do you know where we might find her?"

"They roam from the grasslands south of here all the way up to the northern vale of the Anduin."   Seeing Glorfindel's arched brow, Eilian smiled.  "She cannot have gone far.  That colt might be weaned, but just so."

Thankfully or they'd have to find a solution quickly.  Glorfindel twisted around to look at the horses grazing in the tall grass behind them.  The colt was grazing with them, but sometimes stopped to look up and whinny.  As Glorfindel watched, the foal trotted out a ways, ears perked, but when no answer came, returned to the elves' horses.  "He's looking for his dam."  They would have to keep an eye on him and see how he fared in the morning.   He was a big colt, but didn't look as old as a yearling.

Eilian smiled and pulled from the saddlebags.  "The Mearas are the lords of these grasslands.  There are some of the elders at home who tell of them speaking to Elves, back when only our people roamed these lands."

Glorfindel didn't scoff.  The Elves had taught the Ents to speak after all.  If they could teach trees, why not horses?  Probably much faster too, if the speed of an Ent's speech was any indication.  "Sleep.  I'll keep watch."

"Do you ever sleep?"  Wrapped in his blanket, Eilian rolled to his side.  "Wake me if you tire."

The night was filled with soft sounds.  Somewhere near an owl was hunting, its soft hoots sending the smaller creatures scurrying for safety.  A fox yipped and was answered, and a breeze played a riff through the tall grass then laughed through the trees.  Sighing in contentment, Glorfindel looked up at the stars and let the beauty of creation fill him with wonder.

 

 

* * *

 

The colt was happy to gambol along with the other horses, sometimes racing ahead only to come ripping back, stubby tail held high.   It frolicked around, play rearing and trying to get the other horses to play until Alfirin had enough and squealed at him, ears pinned.  Darting away, the colt watched warily before rejoining them, and was better behaved. 

Glorfindel chuckled and patted Alfirin's neck.  "You don't care one bit if he's a Meara, do you?" The mare shook her head with a long, wuffling blow that sent the colt skittering sideways, eyes wide at the sound of the small bells on her headstall. 

"Can we keep him?"  Elrohir was still hopeful, and had worked hard all morning at getting the colt to come to him. 

"He should be with his mother, Elrohir."

Legolas kept an eye on the blue sky, alert for any sign of overly large birds.  So far all they had seen were hawks.

"When do you suppose they begin to speak?" 

Eilian almost laughed but caught it just in time as he saw Elladan was serious.  "Ah...I don't know that they do still, but I suppose when we find them we'll discover the answer." 

A snorted laugh from his side was Glorfindel who pressed his lips together for a moment.  When he was sure he wouldn't laugh, he whispered, "Nicely done."

"I _do_ have a little brother."

"As do I, but he never asked the questions that one does."

"Eilian, look!"  Legolas stood in his stirrups and jabbed a finger upwards.  "Are those the Eagles?"

He had seen the Eagles soaring above Gondolin, golden feathers glinting in the sun, and hailed them as equals.  What was in the sky now was no Eagle, nor even a hawk.

Shielding his eyes from the sun, Eilian shook his head.  "Sorry, little brother.  Those are too small to be the Eagles."

"Oh."  Dropping back to the saddle, Legolas drooped in disappointment.

"It's mid-day," Elladan pointed out with a small shrug.  "Our hawks back home like to hunt in the morning and late evening."

Elrohir wrinkled his nose.  "Ada makes us get up _very_ early when we go hawking." 

As if they weren't already awake?  Glorfindel watched the birds with an uneasy feeling.  At first there had been only two birds, but as he watched a third one joined in the circling.  There was a bluff that rose in a gradual incline to stand like a sentinel over the river.  The front sides of the bluff dropped in a sheer fall where the river had risen and eroded the limestone and shale.   That was where the birds were flying, so it was possible they were simply riding the thermals as they hunted.

But he didn't think so.  Glancing at Eilian, he saw the youth frown and rub his chin.  Apparently Eilian didn't either.  "Let's rest here by the river."  There was a stand of oaks that were beginning to leaf out, thick, tall pines, and a long shallow bank of slow-moving water where it looked as if animals came to drink.  There were all kinds of tracks in the mud for the boys to examine. 

"One of us has to stay with them."  Eilian glanced at his brother who was still sitting on his mare, while the twins had leaped off their horses to go explore.  "Go ahead."  Nudging his horse over to his brother's mare, Eilian slid down and patted Legolas' knee.  "Come on, brat.  I bet you can tell what animals have been here faster than those two."

Gaze going to the twins, who were squatted side by side, examining the mud, Legolas scoffed at Eilian's offer of lifting him down, and walked over to squat next to Elladan who was arguing with Elrohir about a set of tracks.  "It looks like a hound."

"That's a fox.  And that one is a deer."

"We know the deer," Elladan agreed, and pointed.  "Those are pigs."

Elrohir snickered and made an oinking noise which made Legolas giggle.  Elladan gave his twin a look before grinning.  "Do the nose!"  He laughed as Elrohir obligingly put his finger on his nose to push it upwards and oinked again.

At the shrieks of laughter, Eilian offered a wry smile.  "We'll be fine.  Go."

With a nod, Glorfindel nudged Alfirin around and urged her to a trot.  Something was definitely going on - there were now more birds than before circling high above the jutting butte.

 

* * *

 

He had to be quiet.  Eilian would soon notice he was missing,  but Legolas pushed his guilt for the anxiety his brother would feel aside and concentrated on walking as quietly as possible.  It was fortunate for him that Glorfindel was focused on the butte, nor was he expecting to be followed. 

A shove to his back and Legolas turned, placing a gentle hand on his mare's face.  "Shhh," he warned her.  "I know!"  She had been picked by his father for her calm temperament, as well as her fiercely protective nature.  The mare knew they were doing something they shouldn't by leaving the others.  Legolas leaned his forehead against the warm solidity of the mare's shoulder, hugging her as far as his arms could reach.  "Please, Mithroval."  He could hear her great heart beating, and her breath as she nuzzled his head.  Another push to his shoulder, and Legolas looked up into the deep brown eyes.  The mare snorted softly, blowing on his face, and he smiled.  "I will be careful.  And you must not be frightened."   He could sense her will bending to meet his as her whiskers tickled his face.  Scrunching his nose, Legolas patted her shoulder.  "Let's go.  Quietly, we don't want Alfirin to know we follow."

Another snort and a swish of tail as he swung up on her back.   They would be silent as the night wind through the willows.  The child was a light burden and she, Mithroval, was a mare of the deep forests who did not need flashy ornaments and bells like the bossy mare and her golden rider.  Alfirin would never know they were there.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love it if you let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from Chapter One apply. Short chapter today. Thank you to everyone who has commented - I really appreciate it! Eilian, in this story, is an AU version of Daw the Minstrel's character (he's usually far more fierce, so ...AU). Thank you, as always, to EverleighBain, who encouraged me to keep going on this thing when I was ready to ditch it and run.

 

 

* * *

It took a while to climb to the top of the butte. Leaving Alfirin in a thick grove of pines, a trickle of water bubbling up from the ground insuring she had plenty to drink, Glorfindel glanced up at the sky. It was late afternoon. The birds were still aloft, which meant something was keeping them from landing and eating. Shifting the bow to his shoulder, Glorfindel leaned closer to the pine to slowly peer around the trunk.

At first he saw nothing, but then two figures moved into his line of sight. Men. Perhaps it was a hunting party and the buzzards were attracted by a dead deer.

Perhaps, but he had a prickling sensation on the back of his neck that it was something else. Creeping silently forward, he ducked behind a group of fir trees and knelt. Through the branches he could see there were at least five men, standing in a large clearing. They were tall, dressed in simple brown and green garb, and all but one had brown hair. The other was taller than the rest, with blue eyes and blond hair. He was shaking his head as one of the darker haired men gestured with his hands and spoke quickly.

It took a moment before Glorfindel recognized the language they were speaking. It had been a long time, another lifetime in fact, since he heard anything close to Taliska, though what these men spoke had words he didn't recognize. It wasn't Westron or Adûnaic but some sort of mixture of the two and something else. Some Avarin language perhaps.

What _were_ they on about? It seemed to be a disagreement, and he was just about to stand and edge around to get a different view when he heard a distant cry.

The man speaking, leaned forward, more emphatically gesturing to the sky and then to the side of the clearing.

Glorfindel stood, and quickly found a tall tree. He leaped up and climbed swiftly to reach a spot where the branches were thinner, then wrapped a hand around a branch to lean out.

There. It was a distant spot on the horizon, growing larger and he heard the high, shrill cry again.

He looked down to the men. Two of the darker haired men had moved to what Glorfindel could now see were dead deer, and pulling knives, quickly sliced the bellies open, letting the offal spill out. The sharp smell of blood and guts intensified as they pulled the deer so they were spread in a wider circle in the clearing.

Eyes narrowing, Glorfindel found a limb strong enough to perch on that gave him a good view of the men and hunkered down, bow now in his hand. They wouldn't be stupid enough to do what he was thinking, would they? If so...

"No!" The blond man pulled his arm free of the other man's grip, and took a step back. "If you do this, you do so without me. I cannot condone murder!"

"You saw what they did to our livestock. Picked the goats right up out of the paddock, and even took several kine!"

"That doesn't mean you can kill them!"

"What if they take a child, Cenhelm? What then?"

"They would never-"

"Hide! It comes!"

Glorfindel shook his head in amazement, for a moment considering letting the fools go through with their plan. But looking up again, seeing that the dark spot moving in the sky was growing larger and larger, he decided he couldn't take a chance it would succeed. He stood and made his way to another tree and then another until the clearing with the dead deer was just before him. The blond man was being dragged towards the trees by two of the other men, and was bleeding from his head.

Bow in hand, Glorfindel leaped down.

* * *

 

 

"How long are we going to wait here?" Elrohir balanced on a rock that wobbled, the water splashing with each correction of balance. "I'm bored!"

"You're going to end up down river at this rate." Grabbing a flailing hand as the child bobbled, Eilian hauled Elrohir back to the shallows. "I am not going to be the one to tell your father why you drow-" Eilian bit back the sharp, angry words and settled for stomping back to the shore. "Stay in the shallows, both of you!"

Elladan gave his brother a long look and shook his head. "You have water in your boots."

"I know!" Hopping to the shore, Elrohir walked forward, laughing at the squelching sound.

"Legolas?" Eilian huffed as he realized his brother was not where he'd left him. "Brat! Where are you? Don't make me come up in those trees after you!" But there was no flash of pale golden hair in the tree or any of the trees in near the water. Eilian's heart gave a hard thump then began to race as he ran from tree to tree looking for his imp of a brother. "Legolas!"

"His mare is gone." Elladan flinched as Eilian stormed up and grabbed his arm.

"Where is he! Where has he gone!"

"I don't know." The fear in Eilian's eyes frightened Elladan but he held his ground. "I don't, Eilian. I'm sorry."

Elrohir pushed the older elf, barely budging him, and scowled fiercely. "We don't know!"

Swallowing the lump suddenly lodged in his throat, Eilian nodded and straightened. "Come on. I can't leave you two here alone." Fileg pawed his hoof, sensing his rider's impatience as Eilian swung up on his back.

"But where did he go?" The twins ran for their horses.

Eilian pressed his lips together, trying to control his temper and the angry words that were biting against his teeth. Kneeing Fileg forward, voice grim, he saw the clear track of Legolas' mare, following Alfirin's hoof prints. "He is following Glorfindel." He gave Fileg his head and the gelding bounded forward, flying fast under the storm of Eilian's anxiety.

Eyes wide, Elrohir gave his brother a worried look. Elladan shook his head and sent Bregedúr flying after Eilian, Tuilinneth and the colt hot on his heels.

* * *

 

So much of what is called coincidence boils down to this: a concentrated group of acts orchestrated by the Unseen for the blind so that they might See.

Glorfindel was not blind. Having lived in the Blessed Realm, having passed from life to death and then back to life again, he lived at once in both worlds and had great power against the Seen and Unseen. He was a mighty of the Firstborn.

But even Glorfindel could not have anticipated that Legolas would charge into the middle of the trap set by the men, mare lathered and blowing hard. He sprinted forward, a blindingly fast moment of piercing prescience fueling an equally fast motion to get _there_...

He heard the twang of the string, the feathers brushing past a stubbled cheek, saw the sharp glint of deadly steel but was a heartbeat too late to keep it from striking hard and fast as a adder into the boy's shoulder.

Legolas screamed and fell from the mare, the men rushed forward and Glorfindel swept his blade out of its sheath to whirl and face them. Seeing an Elf with the light of Aman in his eyes and the protective wrath of a race no longer able to walk unchallenged in Middle-earth, the men faltered and stopped, to stare. The blue gaze bore into them, through them as Glorfindel swept his sword up to catch the sun and set the steel ablaze.

Without a word, they turned and ran as if the wolves of winter were snapping at their heels.

Biting back a word that would have Elladan asking unending questions, Glorfindel sheathed the sword and knelt next to Legolas. "Easy, youngling. Hold still a moment and let me see what needs be done."

Mithroval, skittish from the blood and dead deer, blew hard, eyes rolling white as an enormous shadow skimmed over the top of the butte. The buzzards scattered as the Eagle soared in a long, sweeping circle and came back around with a snap of its beak. The mare bolted, her fear of becoming food overriding any protective instinct for her rider.

"The eagle!" Legolas' eyes were wide as the great bird banked and once again swept over the butte. He struggled against Glorfindel's hand on his chest, trying to sit up. "I need to speak with it!"

"You _need_ to hold still." Glorfindel had seen worse, but he was not a healer and had seen too many of the wounded on the fields of Orodruin who had died from arrow wounds to think this was a simple wound. He looked up as the Eagle flew lower, the wind stirred at the beat of its huge wings tugging at clothing and skirling through the grass. He had known Eagles in the First Age, but that was long ago, and the Echoriath was under the waters. The Eagles had watched over the mountains, and been brave allies.

But that was an Age ago, and much had changed. Blood was staining Legolas' tunic even as Glorfindel ripped a section of his tunic and wrapped it under the boy's arm and over the shoulder as tightly as he could. Legolas struggled and tried again to rise but shock was setting in and his face was as pale as fresh milk. "I need to ask a question of it," he insisted, fingers grasping at Glorfindel's hand. " _Please_."

It wasn't wise. It was not what he should do, but there was a desperate tenacity in the child that told him Legolas would not allow himself rest until he got what he needed. Glorfindel held the boy's gaze for a long moment before making his decision. "Hold still. The more you move, the more damage you will do to your shoulder. Promise me you won't try to get up and I'll see if the Eagle will come and talk to us."

"Thank you!"

The bleeding had slowed, the red stain no longer growing, but Glorfindel was not happy to be so far from trained help. He had a basic understanding of field medicine, the same as most elves, but this arrow had gone deep, probably striking bone or worse. Sending a quick prayer, he stood and drew in a deep breath. Waiting until the Eagle had banked again, and was soaring towards where he stood on the butte to raise a hand. "Hail!"

He hadn't known what to expect. The Eagles were sentient, and fiercely loyal to Manwe alone. The needs of land-walkers were not theirs to share, but the Great Eagle swooped down, talons extended, wings bent back and for a moment Glorfindel forgot to breathe. Wind buffeted his body, flattening the grass, and making the trees whip about wildly as the Eagle snapped its wings open. Its talons, sharp enough to easily pierce a man, scrapped over the rocks at the edge of the clearing as the Eagle landed, and its wings beat several times, sending dirt and grass into the air. Glorfindel, arm blocking his face, lowered it slowly as the Eagle settled its wings and feathers with a shake of its head. "Greetings," he offered, arms held out, away from his weapons.

Bright eyes regarded him for a long moment, and the beak opened as the Eagle tilted its head. "Greetings, Bright One. You walk far from home."

Glorfindel couldn't help the smile. Even he, who had walked across the grinding ice and seen the glory of the Two Trees, couldn't help but be awed by the majesty of the Great Eagles. "There is much still to be done this side of the sea," he answered and slowly lowered his arms. "I am Glorfindel."

For a moment the Eagle was silent, eyes so bright they seemed to pierce through mere flesh to the fëa within. "We were told you walked these lands again. I am Meneldor, descendent of Thorondor."

Hand to his heart, Glorfindel bowed his head. "I never was able to say thank you for Thorondor's deed. Please accept my gratitude in his stead."

Many of the elder things in Middle-earth, Ents, Great Eagles, River Daughters and blue-booted ancients who loved to dance and sing, things uncommon at the dawn of the Third Age, these required patience. They were not like the younger beings, and were not prone to rash actions or quick answers. But time was precious and even an elf could die of blood loss and injury. Glorfindel looked into the bright eyes again and pushed the boundaries of politeness. "Forgive me for seeming rude, but my young friend here is wounded. Would it be possible for you to bring word to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood?"

Meneldor's feathers ruffled and he leaned his head closer, gaze falling on Legolas. "I saw those men. They were angry for my hunting of their animals. Did they shoot this one in anger?"

"No." Foolishness, but not anger. "It was an accident."

Raising his head, Meneldor tilted it again, and stared for a long moment that seemed to stretch to an eternity for Glorfindel. But the Eldar waited, calm and expectant, for the Great Eagle's answer. Time stretched, unbearably thin, achingly long before the Eagle blinked slowly. "What message would you send, Bright One?"

"Lord Elrond is in Lothlórien, with the Lord and Lady. He is a healer and can help the boy." But would it be in time? Glorfindel didn't know but what else was to be done? The Eagles were not simple pack animals to do as man or elf would bid. They came and went at Manwe's bidding and blessing.

Meneldor rose to his full height, towering over Glorfindel, as the a horse pounded into the clearing. It skidded to a halt as soon as it saw the Eagle, and spun so tightly that its rider, prepared to leap off, flew off and rolled as he hit the ground. With a squeal, Fileg tore off, chunks of turf flying up in his haste. Eilian grimaced, rubbing his shoulder but froze as the Eagle mantled protectively over Glorfindel and Legolas, eyes rounding in surprise. "Ah..."

"This is the boy's brother," Glorfindel assured Meneldor quickly, and turned at a gasp behind him. Legolas was trying to sit up, but the movement jarred his shoulder and the arrow protruding from it.

"Legolas!" Eilian threw himself forward to drop to his knees next to his brother. "Hold, hold! What happened? " He caught hold of his brother's uninjured shoulder, a thunderous frown darkening his face as he examined the wound. "Who shot him?" The last he shot over his shoulder.

"There were men. They were trying to trap Meneldor with those," Glorfindel gestured toward the deer carcasses piled on the other side of the clearing. "Legolas charged into the midst of it before I could stop him."

Batting aside his brother's hand, Legolas pushed himself to his feet, teeth gritted against the pain. "I need to speak to the Eagle, Eilian!"

"Legolas-" Eilian's protests died as the Eagle lowered its huge head, the beak which could easily pierce an elf, close enough to almost touch. His breath stopped as his brother took a step closer and Eilian stood quickly to steady him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Don't shoot me! More tomorrow, I promise. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from first chapter apply. Great Eagles are not taxi service and don't solve all problems (that would be far too easy). Thanks to Daw the Minstrel for the use of Eilian, and to EverleighBain, for not letting me run instead of continuing with this.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Hail," Legolas said, mindful of what Glorfindel had done.

Head tilting, Meneldor blinked one golden eye slowly and opened his beak slightly as he regarded the brothers. "Greetings, young ones.

Leaning back against Eilian, Legolas tried to ignore the fire that was his shoulder or the arrow that rose and fell with every breath. "Please, I ... May I ask a question?"

Glorfindel walked around the Eagle's head to stand behind the brothers as Meneldor again blinked slowly.

"You may ask, but it would be better for you if I flew as bid to seek aid."

"I'll be fine." The stubborn tone of voice was matched by a determined frown as Legolas held the Eagle's gaze.

"What would you ask me, youngling?"

Eilian tensed, hoping the Eagle wouldn't mind. He had an idea of what his brother was going to ask, but no notion of how Meneldor would take such a request.

"My people were attacked by a dragon, and my mother was hurt." Legolas had to stop and fight the lump in his throat. Fisting his hand, he pushed on. "But it was a baby dragon and I'm worried its mother will come looking for it and then become angry and hurt my people again."

The feathers on Meneldor's neck rose a bit. "Where are your people, youngling?"

"We are sons of Lord Thranduil, of Amon Lanc." Eilian answered.

"Please." Legolas took a step forward, and bit his lip. The Eagle was _very_ large and he...he was only a small elf. But if it could help his nana he must try. "I've heard the tales of your people fighting the dragons with Eärendil and I know you hate the enemy as much as we do, and I don't know if you can do anything but _please_! I don't want the dragon to hurt my nana again!"

The piercing golden eye softened, and the feathers on Meneldor's neck settled. "Did your people kill the dragon?"

"We killed the small one, yes." Eilian shrugged. "I have no idea how young it was or if its mother will come looking for it but we are concerned it will." His people were fierce warriors and had tremendous knowledge of the woods, but arrows were small defense against armored creatures that breathed fire. The small dragon had done incredible damage and wounded many people. It was terrifying to think what its mother might do.

A flick of a wing, and Meneldor rose to his full height, towering over the elves. "I will go and take your message to Eärendil's son."

"But what about the dragon?"

Eilian put his arm around his brothers chest, holding him back, scared of what the Eagle might do if Legolas ran forward.

"I will tell my nest mates," Meneldor said. "Dragons should not be this far south. We will discover if they grow in strength and seek to come upon us unawares." He lowered his head again. "If we find it, we will destroy it."

Legolas tried to pull away from Eilian, but it hurt too much and he couldn't help the cry of pain. This had been his one hope, that the Eagles would find the dragon and kill it before it attacked his people. "But what if it comes back before then?"

"Then we will fight it," Eilian answered in a fierce tone. He knelt and turned Legolas to face him, careful to not jostle his shoulder. "No one can guarantee any of us safety in life, Legolas. Not Adar and not Meneldor."

"Nana was almost killed!"

"But she wasn't!" Eilian hated the fear he saw in Legolas' eyes, hated that he knew it lived in him as well, and fought that much harder against giving into it. "Don't give in to fear, Legolas!"

Glorfindel stepped forward to bow to the Eagle. "My thanks, Meneldor. May the winds carry you high and long to bear you home again."

"Farewell, Bright One!" The Eagle spread his wings and Eilian pulled Legolas closer, blocking the grass and dirt kicked up by the storm of the Eagle's wings. When the Eagle was gone, Legolas slumped to the ground, leaning into his brother, spent and hurting and in despair. Nothing was going as it was supposed to!

Eilian looked close to tears himself as Legolas began to sob into his chest. At a loss of what to do for his brother, he looked up as Glorfindel touched Legolas' head. Healing was not Glorfindel's strength but he sent what healing energy he had into the boy. "Be at peace. The Eagle, Meneldon, goes to seek aid for you, Legolas. And none can say what the Eagles will do. Do not give up hope." Legolas hiccupped once before his eyes closed.

"He's sleeping," Eilian murmured, touching his brother's cheek.

Blue eyes tracked the Eagle as it flew with strong wings towards Lothlórien. "Fly fast, my friend. Fly fast."

Lowering Legolas to the ground, Eilian laid his cloak over his brother. Letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding, Eilian fought the anger down. It wasn't Glorfindel's fault, but whoever had this was going to pay dearly. "Where did the men go, the ones who shot my brother?"

"They ran away. Eilian-"

The hand on his shoulder startled him, and he drew back sharply, hands coming up to throw off the touch. "No!" Standing, Eilian stalked to a tree and leaned against it, wrestling with the urge to find the men and make them pay. "Will Legolas be all right?"

"I believe he'll be all right, but we have to find someone who can remove that arrow."

"But-"

Glorfindel looked around the clearing, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Where are the twins? You didn't leave them."

Color surged up his neck and ears at the sharp tone in Glorfindel's voice. "No!" He rubbed his face, anger and worry swirling in his mind. Control. He couldn't lose his temper. It wouldn't help Legolas. A breath, then another, and Eilian shook his head. "They followed right behind."

Without another word, Glorfindel grabbed his bow, tossing it up on his shoulder. "Stay with Legolas."

He was gone before Eilian could move. He looked down to find his brother awake and looking at him. "I want to go home, Eilian."

This again? Eilian bit back a reply and shoved a hand through his hair. "I know, brat. So do I."

"Then why can't we go now?"

"Because you need to get that arrow out of your shoulder, Legolas!" He should have known better, and probably would have if he wasn't so upset.

Legolas struggled to sit and reached up to grasp the arrow shaft. "Then pull it out!" He screamed and fell back, writhing in pain.

Eilian ran and dropped next to him. "Legolas! Why did -" He bit back the flood of angry words, and pinned his brother down, trying to keep him from doing further damage but the wound was bleeding again. As deep as it had penetrated, the arrow might have struck bone. It would tear muscle and possibly knick a blood vessel if they tried to pull it free. "Shhhh, Legolas, shhhh..." Eilian slid to his brother's other side and cradled him in his lap, wishing with all his heart he had some healing ability like his sister. He knew they had to wait for someone well-versed with arrow wounds who could cut it out. But oh, he hated seeing his little brother laying hurting and vulnerable. "Help is on the way, brat." Throat tight, he willed peace into this brother. Hopefully help would arrive soon. "I'm here with you. I won't leave." Eilian scooted to lay next to Legolas, cuddling the child as best he could without jostling his shoulder. He sighed, nervous energy curling his stomach at the thought of what might await them at home. And having to return and tell his father about this. "Adar is going to kill us."

If they survived.

* * *

Glorfindel followed Fileg's hoof prints, running as fast as possible down the twisting trail through the trees, ducking under reaching limbs and ignoring the slap of branches he couldn't avoid. He heard voices and veered slightly off the path to follow, intent on reaching the boys before they found trouble or vice versa.

Then he saw the drops of blood. They led away from the top of the bluff and there were places where the pine needles had been scuffed down to the dirt as if someone was dragging their feet. Fingers tightening on the bow, Glorfindel scanned the area for movement but saw only trees and bushes. The wind slid through trees making them bend and creak like a ship at sea and then he saw a flock of small birds take flight, darting up suddenly as if disturbed. Moving as quietly as possible, he listened hard but heard no more voices.

A low drumming sound alerted him and Glorfindel whirled back towards the path he had been following to see two horses go flashing past, moving quickly through the trees on the deer path.

They were riderless.

He raced down path the horses had taken, leaping fallen trees and pushing hard to reach the point where the horses had left their riders, heart pounding...

Glorfindel leapt over a fallen log and skidded to a halt, bow sweeping up even as he reached for an arrow to fit it to the string in a smooth, blinding-fast motion as familiar as breathing. He sighted down the arrow, breath held, eyes fixed on the men who had whirled to face him. The bow creaked as he pulled the string taunt, arrow ready to fly. "Let them go."

The command was perfectly clear and left no room for negotiation, nor did Glorfindel's gaze waver. It was the same five men, the blond man laying motionless on the ground, that he had seen in the clearing, trying to bait the Eagle.

"Wait!" Elladan took a step forward, hands up. "We found them. They didn't grab us!"

"One is injured." Elrohir stepped up next to his brother.

"Come here, both of you."

It wasn't an invitation, and the boys looked at each other for a moment before trotting over to Glorfindel. "But-"

"Behind me. _Now_." The arrow was still held ready to fly, arms that did not look as brawny as a man's easily able to hold the pull of the great bow without trembling. Gaze sweeping the men, deliberately intimidating, Glorfindel took a step forward, keeping the twins behind him. "What do you want with the children?"

"Nothing! They rode up on us an' startled _us_!"

"We didn' hurt them!"

He almost grimaced. The language was thickly-accented, a beat-up verbal vehicle of several mannish languages and vaguely accented Avarin that defied description. "Why did your horses run?" Glorfindel asked in Sindarin, knowing only the twins would understand.

"Tuilinneth spooked at the smell of blood and when she ran off Bregedúr just followed." Elladan huffed, a clear sound of frustration. "The men did nothing though. We had already dismounted."

"Stupid horses." Elrohir kicked a small rock, sending it bouncing forward.

The men had yet to move or make any motion towards pulling a weapon. With a sigh, Glorfindel loosened his pull and let the arrow point down, towards the ground. He turned half-way, able to see the twins but keep the men in view. "Legolas was wounded by these men."

"What? Is he all right?" "Why?" The twins spoke at once, both rushing to Glorfindel with anxious looks.

"It is serious and we must get him help soon."

"But why?" Elladan scowled at the men. "They didn't say anything about this!"

"It was an accident, Elladan." Glorfindel shook his head. "They meant to shoot the Eagle."

Red suffused Elrohir's face and he glared at the men. "How could you!"

Alarmed at the outburst, the men held up their hands, clearly not understanding what the elves were saying.

"We have to get to Legolas." Tugging on Glorfindel's tunic, Elladan asked, "Is the kit with all the supplies on Alfirin?"

Elrond had put the kit together himself and made certain it was tied behind Alfirin's saddle. He knew all too well that young boys with boundless energy and excitement were likely going to run into one or two situations that would require bandaging.

_No one needed foresight to see that coming_ , Glorfindel thought as he looked to Elladan. "It is." He turned back to the men. "Is your companion alive?" A motion towards the blond man on the ground made clear what he was asking.

"Yes, alive still."

"Bring him." He gestured for them to pick the man up and follow. "Follow us."

They hesitated, clearly uncertain about following one who had threatened them, but one of the men gestured abruptly and barked something at the others. Glorfindel put the arrow back in the quiver as they picked up the injured man and shouldered his bow. Setting a hand on either of the twin's shoulders, he said, "Let's go."

* * *

The sun had set before they made it back to the clearing. Elladan had the kit in his arms, and ran forward with a cry when he saw Legolas laying so still on the ground. Elrohir cast an anxious look to Glorfindel before following his twin.

Eilian stood when he saw the men behind Glorfindel, and his hand was reaching for his bow before he thought to ask why they were there. "Are those the men who shot Legolas?"

Spreading his arms wide, Glorfindel strode forward, blocking any shot Eilian might take. "Hold, Eilian!"

"They are!" He had an arrow nocked and leveled on the nearest of the men before Glorfindel could take another step. "Move aside!"

" _Eilian_." Glorfindel didn't yell, but the younger elf jerked as if struck and his angry gaze bore into the Eldar. "Put the weapon down."

"They shot my brother!"

Two of the men knelt with their wounded companion, but the other three were backing away, eyes wide in the flickering firelight.

"It was an accident."

"I don't care!"

The twins were at Legolas' side, and Elladan had taken the younger boy's hand, biting his lip as he looked at his wounded friend.

"Put the bow away, Eilian."

He shook his head, mouth set in a grim line as he pulled the string back and aimed for the nearest man. Eilian funneled all of his anger into the shot, the world narrowing down to that one target, the man with the guiltiest look of horror on his face. He would pay.

The arrow flew from the bow with a sharp twang of the string, a deadly promise sizzling through the air towards a man who only now was starting to run...

A sword swept up and knocked it aside and Glorfindel shook his head. "Put it _down_ , Eilian."

"No!" Before he could raise the bow, before the men could take more than two steps, a shrill cry shocked them all, and suddenly the night was alive with leaves and bits of bark, with dirt and cinders caught up in the violent wind of the Great Eagle's wings. Meneldor hovered for a moment, the gold of its wings burnished by the firelight, before extending his sharp talons toward the ground. The beating wind of his wings increased, and the fire flared for a moment before being washed over by a wave of dirt that made it sputter and go out.

The clearing fell to darkness, alive with the sound of the scraping noise of the Eagle's talons on the rock, the wind pummeling the clearing as its wings beat the air and then, as Meneldor settled with a last thump of wings, silence.

"I have brought help, Bright One," the Eagle called. "You did not ask but the Lord and Lady were most insistent."

Glorfindel desperately wanted to know just what Galadriel could say that would sway the will of a Great Eagle, but he sheathed his sword and ran forward as the first of the two riders the Eagle bore dropped to the ground. "Elrond!"

"Where are the boys?"

Grasping his friend's shoulders, Glorfindel met the desperately fearful gaze with a calming smile. "They're fine. It's Legolas."

"Elladan! Elrohir!"

Whirling, Elrond reached up to catch his wife around her waist and halt her frantic leap off the Eagle, lowering her to the ground. "It wasn't the boys, love."

"Nana!" Voices almost so alike as to be impossible to tell apart for those unfamiliar with them, Elladan and Elrohir pelted towards their parents, and threw themselves into their arms as Elrond and Celebrían knelt to catch them up and hold them tightly.

Leaving the family to their reunion, Glorfindel walked over to Eilian, kneeling next to his brother. "Elrond can help, Eilian. If you will allow it?"

He was shaking, the adrenaline and anger and fear all cresting into one nightmare of anxiety. Eilian held Legolas to his chest. This was all that mattered. Not his pride, not his anger at the men, or the anxiety that was eating a hole in his middle. He nodded and thought he felt a hand gently touch his head for a moment. Eilian looked up in confusion as peace suddenly suffused him, gaze following Glorfindel as he walked over to bow to his lord and lady.

Elladan pulled out of his father's hold and tugged at his hand as Glorfindel spoke, and then the entire family was coming towards Eilian, concern etching deep lines in their faces as they saw his wounded brother.

Elrond knelt before them, eyes gentle, full of sympathy and concern as he looked from Legolas to Eilian. "Greetings, Eilian Thranduilion. I am sorry that we meet again in such dire circumstances."

Tears stung Eilian's eyes and he blinked hard. Dragging in a deep breath, he nodded, words having deserted him entirely. His gaze held a mute plea that was clear.

"May I help?" Elrond reached out but didn't touch either of the brothers, but waited for the acknowledgement.

One word pushed past Eilian's tight throat. "Please." His hands were shaking as he passed his brother to Elrond and he pressed them to his thighs.

Elrond touched the boy's forehead, his gaze unfocused for a moment before he met Eilian's anxious gaze. "Put the cloak on the ground, please, and I'll lay your brother down. We need to get that arrow out of him."

"I have it." Small hands reached out to take the cloak and spread it carefully out on the ground as Elladan watched his father with eyes that missed nothing.

Elrohir squatted next to Eilian and shot him a small smile. "He'll be all right, Eilian. Ada can fix anything."

The unshakable faith of a child. Glorfindel knelt on the other side of Eilian, and put a hand on his shoulder. Tense shoulders relaxed from their taunt hold, and Eilian sagged a little. "Elrond has a great deal of experience in arrow wounds, Eilian."

He nodded, but his gaze never left his brother's face. The dark lashes against skin so pale, the usually animated face so still. Even the pain that had thinned Legolas' mouth for so long, ever since their mother was wounded, was gone. Wiped away in sweet oblivion. Eilian almost envied him that.

"Oh, poor sweet baby!" Celebrían knelt at Elrond's side, and reached out to smooth away Legolas' hair. "What do you need to help him, Elrond?"

"Glorfindel, if you would hold him while I remove the arrow?" Elrond met his wife's gaze as she held out the kit of supplies to him. "Why don't you take the boys over to meet Meneldon, love?"

"The Eagle?" Elrohir's eyes widened and he jumped up. "Can we, Nana?"

Elladan frowned. "I want to stay. I can meet him later, can't I, Adar?"

There were some things that could not be denied a child whose thirst for knowledge outstripped his age. This was not one of those. Elrond shook his head. "Go with your mother, son."

"But..." Elladan bit his lip, and looked at Legolas.

"Come along, darling." Celebrían put a hand on his shoulder, knowing her son would put himself through this, even if it haunted his dreams, for his friend. "He's not alone. Eilian and Glorfindel are here as well as your father."

"We will take care of him," Glorfindel promised.

A frown and Elladan stood. He met his father's gaze for a long moment before nodding. Celebrían took his hand and led the twins away, to meet the Great Eagle.

"What do you have to do?" Eilian felt queasy at the thought of the pain his brother was going to endure.

"The arrow must be cut out and the wound stitched, after I make sure none of the blood vessels were nicked or the muscle damaged." Elrond looked to Glorfindel. "Will you make sure he isn't aware of what I do?"

"Wait," Eilian shook his head. "How-"

"I will not harm him," Glorfindel assured him. "It's a small thing, a distracting of the conscious mind, away from the pain of the body." He set his hands on Legolas, one on the boy's forehead, the other just below his rib cage. "Usually a healer does this but in a pinch, I can manage."

With a swallow, Eilian nodded and watched as Elrond began the work of removing the arrow from his brother's shoulder.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from previous chapters apply. Thank you for all the comments. I hope what comes next doesn't disappoint. Also, for catching errors, thank you, Phil Boswell. The eye sees what it thinks should be there sometimes...

* * *

"They will not leave," Meneldor assured Celebrían. "I told them I will hunt them if they run."

Elrohir gaped at the enormous avian, eyes huge. "Would you eat them?"

"No." Meneldor's voice quavered in what was possibly an eagle's version of a laugh. "I would rather hunt a buck or sheep."

Examining the talons that were as large as himself, Elladan looked up. "They are angry because you hunted their livestock."

Bright eyes glinted as the Eagle looked down at the child crouched near its leg. "Yes, but we are angry still for the eaglet that they killed last spring."

"They killed one of your young?" Celebrían frowned, deeply disturbed at the thought. The Great Eagles were sacred, Manwe's own messengers. "Why?"

Ruffling its feathers from neck to tail, the Eagle clacked its beak once. "Men are often destructive towards what they do not understand and what they fear."

But something else was bothering Elladan, and he frowned as he reached out to stroke a hand gently down a leg larger than himself. "Did you bury it?" When he looked up and saw everyone, including Meneldon looking at him, he explained, "Like your ancestor did for Glorfindel. They raised a cairn over his body."

Bright eyes gentled as the Eagle bent to cock its enormous head closer to the boy. "We flew her to the great aerie, youngling. Our people return to rest under the wings of Manwe when we can no longer fly."

"Oh." Elladan considered that for a moment, gaze roaming, enraptured, over the glinting great eyes and golden feathers of the Eagle. "I wish I could meet Manwe. He must be superlative if he has Great Eagles like you for messengers."

Celebrían held her breath as Elrohir crept forward, hand reaching out, to rest a gentle hand on the feathers nearest him. Her mother had told her stories since she was as small as her sons of the Great Eagles and their role in helping the people of Arda. She knew they were sentient and that nothing of Manwe was evil, but they were so _large_. Her son looked like the tiniest gnat against the head of the Eagle.

But Meneldor tilted his head slowly, allowing the curious boy to examine his feathers. When Elladan joined his brother, the Eagle ruffled his neck feathers, making the twins laugh. "Your sons fear little, Lady."

She could almost wish they feared a bit more, but Celebrían nodded with a smile. "You are patient with them, Wind Lord."

"I have younglings of my own." The bright eyes didn't miss a thing and Meneldor raised his head to fix his stare on the humans. Two men sat quickly, shaking. "I will watch the men, Lady. They will not leave."

"Thank you, Wind Lord." Celebrían put her hand to her heart and bowed her head. "Boys, let's leave Meneldor to his task. I think your father is almost done."

Elladan bowed low to the Great Eagle before racing to his mother's side. "Is he all right? Can I go see?"

"In a moment. Elrohir."

Lost in his exploration of the incredible bird, Elrohir jumped as if shot and turned to face his mother. "Nana?"

She smiled and held out a hand. "Come. Meneldor has been very patient."

"He's wonderful!" Awe shone in the boys eyes as he gazed up at the Eagle. "Thank you, Lord Meneldor!" With a happy hop, Elrohir ran to join his mother and sibling. "Did you see how huge his talons are?"

As if the Eagle wasn't right there listening? Celebrían smiled gently and took her youngest son's hand, leading her boys back towards the fire where their father was working to help Legolas. "I did. Very impressive, isn't he?"

"I wish *I* was a Great Eagle! I'd fly _everywhere_!"

* * *

Some things were simply _not done_. That was widely known and widely accepted by all parties as the way it was.

Old grudges ran deep, and in a race where memories did not fade even as Arda slowly spun out the days and years, her colors fading, her seasons running short, the anger, the love, the sadness of memories remained as vivid and sharp as the day they were set into immortal minds.

Thranduil Orophirion would never forget, never forgive the senseless death of his father and people. He would never forget that the glory of Menengroth was lost to him forever, and that the Noldor were the invaders who had returned to a forsaken homeland expecting the _Moriquendi_ to welcome them as saviors with open arms and let them steal away their kingdoms even as they sneered down their noses at their lowly cousins. The _Elves of Darkness_ who had not gone to Aman, not made the journey into the glorious light of the Valar and the Two Trees.

Oh, they had changed the name, calling the Sindar _Úmanyar_ , those who had not gone to Aman, but the sting of the tainted name had burrowed deep into Oropher, and in time, into his son.

Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, was not inclined to forgive those who offered slight and made no effort to see past their own glaring faults.

But for his family, his beloved wife and children, there was nothing he would not do. These he loved fiercely, with all that he was and all that he had to give.

And so when she touched his mind, the distasteful taint of the Noldor reeking before her, to speak into his consciousness of Eilian and Legolas...

Though Thranduil hated the Noldor, distrusted them and disdained everything they were, when the Lady of Light, Galadriel, reached out to his mind and whispered, he lowered his walls, threw down his defenses...

And listened.

* * *

Eilian felt sick as he looked at the arrow on the ground, glistening with his brother's blood. Anger churned to life again and he raised his gaze to glare at the men seated together on the opposite side of the clearing. Elrond was with them, tending to the man they had wounded and that curled Eilian's lip. Let them die. They deserved death for what they had done to Legolas. The boy didn't even carry a weapon! A snarl and he snatched up the arrow, standing in one smooth move to stalk to the tree line and back.

"He is angry."

Celebrían nodded, and met her son's gaze. "You would be as well if it had been Elladan they shot."

"I would shoot _them_!" Elrohir scowled, defiant in the face of his mother's sigh. "They would not dare."

Turning her gaze to where her husband and Glorfindel helped the wounded man, Celebrían wondered. She tended to want to protect her sons from harm, and keep them from all things that might harm them where Elrond, no less fiercely protective, knew sheltering his children away from all evil would only work for so long as they were small. Once they were grown, they would be free to travel as they wished, and he would have them be as prepared as possible for whatever they would meet. Elrond had talked her into letting the boys take this trip with Glorfindel to meet Legolas and Eilian. She had agreed reluctantly, though she knew that Glorfindel would die before he allowed anything to harm the twins. His loyalty was unquestionable, proven many times over the years she had known him.

But there was still much evil in the world, and sometimes knowledge warred with her mother's heart that would keep her children from all things that would hurt them. Celebrían sighed again, smiling as she noted the stubborn jut of Elrohir's jaw.

Her sons were still so small, though nearing the age they would be given more responsibilities. Already they trained with small wooden swords, and wrestled like bear cubs, and always seemed to be full of new tales of what they had seen while watching the guard spar. She had forbidden them showing her while in the dining hall, and had taught herself that bruises and small scrapes were normal for active children.

Certainly she had earned enough of her own as a child while traveling with her parents! Born on the isle of Balar, early in the Second Age Celebrían had gone to Lindon with her parents and then on to Ost-in-Edhil. She had grown up amongst the survivors of the War of Wrath and the Edain, before they had sailed to their new home, Númenor. Their tales had filled her mind, much to her father's dismay, and whenever possible she had slipped down to the docks and quays to hear the fishermen tell their tales of the First Age. Círdan's people were marvelous story tellers, their voices filled with the sea song, and she had learned to mend nets and how to fit a plank to a frame. In Ost-in-Edhil she had known the last of the great Noldorin smiths, Celebrimbor, and his guild members and had been enraptured by their tales of old. She had met dwarves and many others who travelled to Eregion. The world had not seemed so small and elves so closed off in their havens then. But then trouble had come and she and her mother had fled to Lórinand, to Amdir's realm and there she had learned to love the woods and forests of her father's kin.

Through all of it, those early days of the Second Age had been fraught with trouble and Exiles desperate to sail West, to Aman and home, her parents had watched over her carefully but never smothered her or kept her from what interested her most.

It was that balance that she sought for her own children. To encourage their passions and interests while keeping them safe. Imladris was an ideal home, though when the twins had first began to walk she had been frantic that they would fall into the Bruinin and be swept down the falls. There were many elves in Imladris happy to watch active children and keep small hands from danger, just as her children were welcomed in Lothlórien, and dearly loved.

But the wilds. It was the wilds that made her heart catch, falter and race with fear when she thought of two very curious, fearless boys wandering alone amidst wolves and orcs. Hadn't her young cousins been left to wander the forests, never to be found? Celebrían shook her head at her overactive imagination. Elwing's brothers had been dead long before Celebrían was even born, and Elrond and Elros had come through their ordeals to become leaders of Men and Elves.

Her twin sons would be fine.

"Nana?" Elrohir's hand on her arm called her back, and Celebrían smiled for him, smoothing back a sweep of dark hair that always seemed to come loose of any braid. "Will Legolas be all right?"

Seeing that he was looking to where Elladan sat with Legolas who was still unconscious, she nodded. "Your father said he will be fine. He will need time to heal, and will be sore, but in time, he'll be climbing trees again."

"His adar is going to be mad, isn't he?" Scratching a design in the dirt with a stick, Elrohir pursed his lips. "Their family is not happy, Nana."

"I know." It broke her heart to see what the two boys were going through.

Adding a flourish to his drawing, Elrohir suddenly jabbed the stick into the dirt. "I want to learn to shoot a bow so that if a dragon comes to Imladris, I can kill it." The grey eyes were fierce as Elrohir looked at his mother. "And then it can't hurt you."

Heart melting again for a child who had stolen her heart from the very first flutter in her womb, Celebrían pushed down her sadness that her baby was growing up so fast and watched him run to sit next to Elladan.

How quickly time flowed, even for Elves, when watching their children grow up. She wished there was a way to grasp it and make it stop.

With a sigh, Celebrían stood, brushed off her riding skirt and walked over to see if she could help Elrond.

"Wouldn't it be better to send them on their way?"

Elrond shook his head, and rubbed his hands together under the water his wife was pouring over them. " Cenhelm is too wounded to move as yet, and I don't trust Eilian as yet to not follow and hunt them down."

"He wouldn't leave Legolas."

The wry smile that curled his lips was a bit sarcastic, but Elrond kept his comment on that to himself. "It's best not to tempt angry young men, love."

"So we keep watch on all of them?" Celebrían frowned as she handed him a clean cloth to dry his hands.

"Glorfindel will return as soon as he rounds up the horses, and will help." Taking her hands in his, Elrond met her gaze. "What truly troubles you?"

"Besides Legolas being wounded, his brother angry enough to murder five men, and my sons in the middle of it all?"

"Your sons, milady," Elrond squeezed her hands, "are learning to mediate disputes, a skill that will serve them well."

Nodding reluctantly, Celebrían stood, freeing her hands. "They learn from the best. I just cannot help feeling ...anxious."

Standing, a mild frown turning his lips down, Elrond met her gaze. "Celeborn said he would follow us on horseback, and bring some warriors with him. It won't take them more than several days to reach us."

"I know." She couldn't pinpoint what precisely was making her so nervous. Celebrían was no stranger to traveling through the wilds, and her parents both had seen to it that she knew how to handle a bow and sword. The trees whispered nothing but of a storm sweeping in from the north, bringing rain, and the birds were busy building nests and finding food. "It's too bad Meneldor couldn't remain longer."

Elrond smiled. "I'm astonished he remained at all."

"Naneth was quite convincing."

A snort, that was an understatement, and Elrond offered a nod. "As always."

The look he got for the mild comment was pert, delivered with a challenging grin, but Celebrían left it for another time. Her mother's relationship with Elrond was, at times, tumultuous, but Galadriel was anything but easy to live with. She should know. It had always been interesting to be the only child of Finarfin's daughter. Why should it be any different for her husband? "Well then, seeing that we're going to be here several days possibly, and Glorfindel is off to find the horses, perhaps you can drum up some game for food while I wake the children?"

"As soon as Glorfindel arrives. I'm not leaving you and the boys alone here with the men."

Again, his tone was mild, but there was steel beneath it. That was Elrond through and through. Generous enough to open his home to all in need who could find it, willing to be fair to all after everything that he had gone through, all that he had lost. It was no wonder that she had loved him from the first. She kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment to breathe in the scent of his skin, and bask in the warmth of his gaze. "Of course."

* * *

Legolas cast a brooding glare towards the men who had chosen to camp a short way apart from the elves, imagining that his gaze could burn a hole in the man who, Eilian had told him, had been responsible for his wound. Legolas' arm was bound to his side to immobilize his shoulder, and Lord Elrond made him drink a horrible concoction of tree bark twice a day that helped with the pain.

It wasn't enough to completely numb his pain or his anxiety, but Legolas liked the soft-spoken lord. He was calm and gentle and endlessly patient with his sons. He liked Elrond's lady as well, but disliked the way she tried to baby him as if he was nothing but an infant. Picking at the cloth holding his arm bound, Legolas shook his head. He would heal and they would leave. They would go home. Soon, he hoped, though Eilian had been vague about that, and for the past several days had stayed near Glorfindel, helping out with the horses, and finding game for the entire camp to eat.

The men were not allowed to wander away, nor to leave. The blond man who had been wounded, Cenhelm, was different. Not only because he was the only light haired man, but he held himself apart from the others, and spoke little.

Maybe he was angry too?

A whinny drew Legolas' attention to where Elrohir was grooming his mare. The colt roamed restlessly around before scampering away, tail high, only to come ripping back. It skidded to a halt and reared, small hooves beating a tempo in the air before falling back to the ground. Elrohir spoke softly before turning his attention back to Tuilinneth. The colt butted the boy's shoulder and he turned to it again, laughing and rubbing the scrubby scruff of mane just beginning to grow long enough to fall to the side instead of standing straight.

Elrond was walking with Celebrían, their words too soft for Legolas to make out.

Everyone had someone. Except him.

"Look what I found." Elladan sat and held out his cupped hands, unfurling his fingers to reveal some leaves with a fat, green caterpillar contentedly munching its way across the white clover. "I think it's a blue butterfly. We see them all over in the meadows back home."

"We have them too." Legolas gently stroked the caterpillar, who didn't seem concerned by the attention it was getting. "I wonder how long before it will make its cocoon?"

Peering closer at it, Elladan grinned. "Soon, if its size means anything. Have you seen them weaving the cocoons?"

Legolas nodded. "Ada and I watched one last spring. We went to where it was every day, and finally one morning, it came out and was a butterfly." He shook his head, wondering how such a little green bit of fuzz became something with beautiful blue wings that could fly. "I wish I could make a cocoon."

Brows drawing together, Elladan momentarily forgot the caterpillar to look at his friend. "Why?"

"I could heal inside it and then maybe come out strong." Legolas shook his head and sat back. "You'd better take it somewhere safe. Let it grow up to fly."

He wanted to say something, but Elladan was, for once, at a loss for words. Nodding, he stood and carried the caterpillar back to the clover patch where he'd found it, letting it crawl off his fingers to the plants. He squatted there for a while, watching it before Elrond came over to see what had so entranced him. Elladan pointed. "I showed it to Legolas. I thought it would cheer him."

"It didn't?"

Elladan sighed and shook his head. "Nothing does, Ada." He turned to his father, and looked into his face. "He said he wanted to make a cocoon and go inside so he could come out strong."

"Legolas will heal, Elladan." Elrond set a hand on his son's shoulder, encouraging him into the hug he seemed to want. "He will be strong again."

"He's so sad, Ada." Pressing his face against his father's chest, Elladan listened to the steady beat of his heart. When he was very small he remembered being held, and thinking there was nowhere in the world that was safer. "Can you help him with that too?"

Holding Elladan closer, Elrond pressed his cheek against the boy's head, holding him for a long moment. His sons had so much faith in him, thinking he could solve all of the world's ills. It was terrifying. It was humbling. He wanted only to never disappoint them.

But he would. Elrond knew from his own life that no one and nothing was perfect. Everyone let you down. Not because they wanted to, not because they didn't love you enough. He loved his sons more than he had ever dreamed he could love anything. His flawed, fractured heart that Celebrían had done so much to mend had beat all that stronger when he had first held his newborn sons in his hands, each fitting almost perfectly into the palm of each hand. How tiny they had been. How helpless.

How perfect.

Possibilities had spun out before him as he looked into the newborn eyes, galaxies of who they might be, what they might accomplish. Entire worlds opening as tiny hands and fingers had clasped his much larger finger.

They were infinite beings wrapped in flesh and blood, and he had never beheld anything as beautiful as them. Until he had looked up into Celebrían's smiling face and seen her wonder-filled eyes reflecting back at him.

Family. He had a family. It was the most precious gift ever given in his life and he treasured them above all else.

And dear, tender-hearted Elladan, the one who missed little and saw deep, still looked at him as if he held the world in his hands. Leaning back, Elrond brushed a finger across one still-round cheek, treasuring even the ache of knowing this child was growing fast. Too fast. The world would soon take him as well, and be better for it even as it left his father floundering in its wake. "What Legolas wants is not here, Elladan, and that makes him sad."

Elladan bowed his head in a nod. "He wants his naneth."

"And his adar." Pressing a kiss to his son's forehead, Elrond waited for him to raise his head. "What do you think we should do?"

"Take him home." Elladan didn't have to even consider that. "His home, not ours, though if he wanted to ..."

"He would be welcome, of course." Motion caught his attention, and Elrond looked up to see Eilian and Glorfindel walking towards Legolas. "But let's see what we can do to help in the meantime."

"Ada?" Elladan took his father's hand as they walked. "What are we going to do with the men? We cannot just let them go! They have behaved _egregiously_."

Biting back a laugh, Elrond locked the moment away in his mind. "Do you have any suggestions, Elladan?"

Pursing his lips, the boy considered that. "I shall think on it."

"As shall I."

* * *

"Hello, brat!" Eilian dropped to sit next to his brother. "Do you want to help me skin the rabbits?"

Legolas frowned. "No."

It wasn't unusual for his brother to be quiet. He was the youngest of Thranduil's children, and while he looked much like their sire, he was not so fond of being the center of attention. Legolas was happiest when those around him were content, and lately that had not been the case. Eilian never knew exactly how to handle his brother. Sometimes his jokes were met with laughter, but other times Legolas drew away and went up a tree. He was capricious, more like their Silvan mother, given to song and star-gazing.

"Eilian?"

Pulling the skin off the last rabbit, and cutting the pelt from the feet, Eilian wiped his knife on a leaf and looked up. "What?"

"Will I be able to pull a bow once this heals?"

"What? Of course! Legolas, you'll be fine once you heal."

Biting his lip, Legolas reached out to stroke a hand along the soft rabbit pelt. "Sadron broke his arm when he was thrown from his horse and he cannot. He said it hurts too much to hold the draw."

Eilian snorted and shook his head. "Sadron fights well enough with long knives." He looked over to his brother. "Most wounds heal, Legolas. You know this."

One small shoulder shrugged and the boy grimaced. "But not all of them."

"Legolas!" Eilian huffed an annoyed breath out. "Why are you so determined to find the worst in all things?"

"Because the worst is all I see!" Standing without his customary grace, Legolas stalked away, leaving his brother shaking his head.

What was he going to do?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I'm moving and things are a bit chaotic. Thank you for reading - your comments make me think, and make me happy I shared this with you. Also, IKEA must hate humanity for putting all these tiny pieces in here with minimal instructions. ;) Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the previous chapters apply. Apologies for the long delay. New home, new job, our internet was almost non-existent and there are still way too many boxes. Thank you for all your reviews - I will answer! I appreciate every single one of you reading this! :)
> 
> EverleighBain (the wonderful) tried to wrangle this into sense, but me, I'm stubborn. All mistakes point like true North to me.

  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

Glorfindel let a smile curl his lips as a small shadow followed in his footsteps. Or tried. His stride was a bit too long for such a youngling. Slowing and adjusting his steps, Glorfindel held one of the water skins out to the side.

With a skip, Elrohir grabbed it and grinned. "Did I surprise you?"

It seemed to be the boy's fondest wish, to sneak up on him. Glorfindel considered the question for a moment before answering. "You walked quietly but the sun is following us now, and your shadow went before you."

Wrinkling his nose, Elrohir kicked a rock. "I shall never be able to remember all of these things!"

"Give it time, young one." He had only been teaching the boys tracking skills for the past year.

"Everything takes time!"

Halting, Glorfindel faced the boy. "All things that you wish to learn well take time to do so. Do you think your father or I learned to do all these things overnight?"

"Ada had to learn quickly though, didn't he?" Tugging at the cap of the water skin, Elrohir pulled it off to peer inside. "He and Elros were little when their nana died."

Glorfindel knelt and caught the boy's chin, raising it until Elrohir met his gaze. "Elwing did not die, Elrohir. You know the story."

"Yes." Small fingers twisted the rawhide holding the cap to the water skin. "But she left them. Left ada and Elros, and their adar was not there." He frowned. "How could she do that?" Pulling away, he took a step back. "Legolas is afraid his nana will leave too, Gofi. Will she? She cannot just _leave_ him!"

"Elrohir." Dropping the water skins, Glorfindel took hold of the child's shoulders and brought him closer. "I know Legolas' naneth does not want to leave him."

Elrohir met the calm gaze with a plea. "He needs to go home. He needs to see her before she leaves."

"Elrohir-"

"I think that is what Adi's dreams meant!" Taking advantage of the surprise he saw in Glorfindel's face, Elrohir nodded, and stepped closer. "He dreamed again last night, and Nana and Ada calmed him down but..." Misery leeched the joy from the bright eyes. "Adi doesn't remember. Ada made him sleep before we could talk but ...I heard." One quick nod. "I know."

No child should bear the burden of foresight, but in Melian's line it ran true. Which was never to forget, as if he could, the children also came from Galadriel's line. Glorfindel squeezed Elrohir's shoulders gently and the child threw his arms around his mentor's neck, pressing his face into his neck. "Shhhh...peace, Elrohir. _Peace_." Glorfindel rubbed the boy's back, easing the tension in the small frame.

"I don't want to know anymore," he choked out. "Can we make the dreams stop?"

Easing Elrohir back, Glorfindel met his gaze, hands on his shoulders. "You should ask your parents, Elrohir. I know the dreams are difficult to bear." He brushed a tear from the boy's cheek. "It will not always be so."

"You dream too, don't you? Ada said sometimes you Saw things."

He nodded. "Not so much dreams as you and Elladan see, but more a waking vision."

"Ada said that maybe someday we would ..." His mouth twisted into a grimace. "Welcome them." Elrohir wrinkled his nose. "I will _never_ want them!"

He would have to let Elrond know about this conversation, and Elrohir's determination about his brother's latest dreams. It was possible one dreamed while the other had insight into the meaning, but Elrond would know if anyone would. "Let's finish getting water and then you can speak with your parents, all right?"

"Can anything stop the dreams, Gofi?"

He shook his head. "The Vala, Irmo, sends them, Elrohir. Why, I cannot say. I doubt even the Wise could answer that."

Scrubbing the tears off his face, Elrohir declared, "I shall ask him someday."

"Let me know when you do." Glorfindel winked at the boy who offered a lopsided grin. "I should very much like to hear his answer."

* * *

Eilian heard it first, the faint creak of saddles and the clop of a horse's hooves. Bow in hand, quiver flipped over his shoulder, he was up in the trees and moving before anyone else could do more than blink. Glorfindel snorted and left the twins tending the colt. Grabbing his own bow and quiver, he arched an eyebrow at Elrond. "Wood-Elves," he said with a grin, and ran soft-footed after Eilian.

Celebrían sniffed once, and gave her husband an arch look. "Which is it, do you suppose? Adar or ...?"

"We shall soon find out." Elrond said with a smile and went to look on his patients.

Tapping a finger on her thigh, Celebrían walked over to join her sons and keep them from following. "Have you taught this fellow any manners yet?"

"But what if he learns to speak, Nana?" Elrohir eyed the charcoal colt who was butting his brother's shoulder as if the foal was going to break out into song at any moment. "Should we not be very polite with him?"

"Hey!" Elladan pulled his braid out of the colt's mouth and shoved its shoulder. Shaking his head, the colt gave a small whinny and pawed at the ground. "He's very badly mannered!"

"Where did Glorfindel and Eilian go?"

"To see who is approaching."

Hopping in place, Elrohir ignored the colt's snort of alarm. "Daeradar?"

"Possibly. Shall we go see?"

"Yes!"

Holding her hand out for Elladan, Celebrían arched an eyebrow. "Do you want to stay here?"

"No!" Elladan put a hand on the colt's neck. "You behave and stay with the other horses. Alfirin, make sure he doesn't run after us!"

The grazing mare lifted her head, flicked an ear and gave a long exhaling blow. Snorting as she watched her people move off, she shook her head and went back to grazing. The colt raised its head to whinny at them as they left, short tail flicking back and forth but a snort from Alfirin halted its first step forward. Looking at the mare, the colt seemed to consider if chasing the boys was worth the chance of a nip or two. With a long, discontented sigh, it wandered over to the other horses to watch the bees busily flying from blossom to blossom in the clover.

* * *

The world had been full of starlight when Celeborn the Wise had been young. His people had loved the stars and wandered long in the twilight years before the coming of the Sun and Moon, and even now he preferred to travel at night. Oh, the daylight had its beauties and wonders, but for Celeborn, nothing was more wondrous than to look up into a dark sky and see the jewels of night strewn across the sky like diamonds spilled on black silk. He never grew weary of the sight, and doubted he ever would. It had been his first love.

And then light had entered the world, heralded by the sun, burning away the darkness and stealing with it the lovely starlight. It had brought the Noldor to the lands he had wandered for so long, tall and noble, with Aman-bright eyes. They were fierce and desperate and focused on their quest for revenge against the Dark One who had long haunted the steps of Celeborn and his kin. He had not cared for them at first, these interlopers who looked upon them not only as long-lost kin but as somehow _less_ for not having been born in Aman.

Fierce and fell they were, these Sindar and Silvan, wood-wary and wise to the wiles of the enemy, and yet the Noldor had held to their ways and in many cases come to sorrow. Conquerors they saw themselves as though the land was an enemy to be subdued, subjugated.

And then _she_ had arrived with her brother. Tall as any man, bold and brilliant, fey and fierce, her hair a blending of starlight and sun-bright, he had named her Alatáriel.

There had been no other for him but her.

Long had they wandered Middle-earth together, Galadriel, as she was called now, and together brought forth a daughter. Celebrían, they named her, for her hair was as silver as her sire, and her beauty and bearing that of her regal mother.

"You wander far, milord."

Celeborn smiled and blinked once before focusing on the elf riding beside him. "Just remembering, Haldir." He looked up to the night sky and sighed. "I like it best when the moon is young."

Born after the rising of the sun and moon, Haldir could only imagine the world in constant twilight, but he knew his lord was far older than either vessel in the sky, and had wandered Doriath even before Lúthien was born. "So long as you know where we go, milord."

"And how to return?" Celeborn laughed, a low sound that held the sea-song. "Fear not, marchwarden. I would never wander so far as to not know my way home."

The slightest sound had Haldir pulling his horse hard in front of his lord's horse, sending the stallion's head up with a snort. A shake of his head, and Haldir had his bow out, arrow nocked and sighted, waiting for whatever he had heard to appear.

Settling his stallion who had taken exception to the move, Celeborn looked ahead, into the darkness and smiled. "I think you need not worry, Haldir. Unless you think the King of the Woodland Realm a threat?"

What thoughts he had about that he kept to himself, but though he lowered his bow, Haldir remained where he was, keeping his horse in place with knees and heels. They did not have long to wait before the group of riders approached, following the same path from the opposite direction.

One rider rode forward, sable stallion prancing and arching its neck as elegant and exotic as its rider. "You wander far from home, Celeborn."

Gaze mild, Celeborn bid Haldir to set aside his ire with a small smile. "Greetings to you as well, Thranduil."

They were still, each calmly appraising the other for a long moment that stretched nerves thin. Haldir shifted as a night bird's song split the silence, and looked suddenly to his left. "Halt!"

The figure in the trees fell still, hands up as the arrow honed in on him glinted in the starlight. "Adar!"

"Eilian?" Thranduil stilled his horse with a soft word and slid to the ground. "Where is your brother?"

Haldir lowered his bow as the young man leaped from the tree to land with the barest sound before hurrying forward.

"He is not far from here, upon the butte there." He pointed and looked anxiously at his father. "Naneth?"

A glance for the party facing his own, and Thranduil set a hand on his son's shoulder. "Lives," he said softly. Light blue eyes searched his son's face, reading the weariness and wear there. "Take me to Legolas, Eilian."

Bowing, Eilian glanced to where Haldir and Celeborn watched, a party of riders behind them. He looked to his father. "Will they ride with us, Adar?"

A languid smile curled Thranduil's mouth. "Follow us if you wish, Celeborn." Turning, Thranduil gestured to the men behind him. A horse was brought forward and Eilian swung up, waiting for his father to mount before leading the way.

His head was spinning. Adar never left his wife's side. Not now when she was so weak, so vulnerable. What had changed his father's mind? Eilian glanced at the silver-haired lord from Lothlórien, gaze catching his for a moment before he looked away. Hopefully there would be answers forthcoming, but usually when any situation involved his adar things were not so simple.

Kneeing the gelding forward, Eilian led the way back to the butte and those waiting for him.

They had just reached the base of the rise to the summit of the butte when Glorfindel stepped out and held up his hand. "Welcome back, Eilian!" He turned his gaze to the regal man riding just behind Eilian and gave a bow. "Lord Thranduil, it is good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same, Glorfindel, but the days have been dark."

"I will take you to your son, milord." Glorfindel laid a hand on his heart, and bowed again, this time including Celeborn, who smiled and nodded.

He understood. A father's need to see his child safe again was the priority.

Eilian had thought Glorfindel had his horse, but the Eldar ran ahead, his pace quick enough that the horses had to trot to keep up as they wound back through the trees, to the clearing. He heard an owl hoot, answered by another ahead, and then they were halting. Eilian slid off his horse and turned for his father. "He was shot, Adar, but he is doing well."

"Shot." Ice edged the words, breaking to delicate shards as Thranduil spat the word. "Take me to my son, Eilian."

Glorfindel stepped aside as Thranduil swept forward, and a smile edged his mouth as his gaze met Celeborn's. No words needed to be spoken. Thranduil's temper was legendary.

"There seem to be other birds out tonight," Celeborn said as three figures broke out of the woods and ran towards him. He opened his arms and swept his daughter into a hug as the twins assaulted him from the sides. Celeborn laughed and released Celebrían to kneel and gather up the twins. "Hello, hello!" Still laughing, he set them back and looked at them. "Have you two grown again in just the days we've been apart?"

"We grow _every_ day, Daeradar," Elladan replied with a grin.

Elrohir nodded. "Soon we shall be taller than _you_!"

"That would be tall indeed," Celeborn said and stood. "We should go make sure your husband is well."

Glorfindel shrugged at Celebrían's startled look. "I believe Elrond can handle even two Thranduilion's and their father at once."

"I should hope so," she replied with a tart smile. "Boys, come along."

One twin holding each hand, she marched towards camp. Celeborn smiled and shrugged. "She reminds me of her mother at times."

"Really?" Glorfindel snorted. "I was thinking she reminded me of you just now."

Haldir covered his mouth and followed the two elf-lords.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, mind heavy and sluggish from sleep, but the touch on his forehead and face was not to be denied.

" _Legolas_." The voice was insistent. "Open your eyes, my son."

Obedience was immediate, and he stared, a frown of confusion furrowing his brow. "I was just dreaming of you, Ada."

"Were you?" The vision smiled, eyes softening.

"I miss you, Ada. I want to come home. Nana needs me." It was easy to speak to the dream version of his father. There was no stress here, no tempers stretched thin from worry and weariness. "Please," he pleaded as he had to anyone who would listen. "I want to go _home_. I want Ada!"

Eilian closed his eyes in pain, unwilling to be vulnerable here now that his father was watching. "He..." Clearing the tightness blocking his throat, he tried again. "He has been asking for you daily."

"Little leaf." A hand cupped his head and Legolas was pulled forward into a hug. "Wake, now. I am here."

The arms were strong and tireless, the chest hard from eons of bow-work and sword-study. Only one person had the scent of pines with the hint of lightning about to strike. "Ada? _ADA_!"

"We should leave them," Celeborn whispered. Not that the trio would hear them. They were locked in the tight embrace of their father, deaf to all but their reunion.

Glorfindel nodded and looked to the twins, pressed against their mother's side. "All will be well now."

"Let's go find your father." Celebrían didn't care if tears were running unchecked down her face. Joy came in many forms, and often held hints of sorrow, for Arda was marred and her Music held many thunderous refrains as well as quiet laments.

But there was joy yet to be found, and that... That made it all worthwhile.

* * *

"Ada?"

Elrond looked down as his son leaned in against him, and Elrond rested a hand on his head. "Questions, Elladan?" As if he didn't know.

"Is the fact that Lord Thranduil is here mean that Legolas' nana is going to be all right?" Elladan looked up. "He wouldn't leave her otherwise, right?"

This discussion required being on equal levels, Elrond knelt to look into Elladan's eyes. "Not necessarily. Sometimes we must do that which we do not want to because it is necessary."

Puzzling that out, Elladan frowned. "So maybe he didn't want to be here but thought it was needed?"

"I think he wants to be with both his wife and his son, Elladan, but seeks to keep Legolas from more pain." Elrond ran a hand over his son's head, cupping his nape as the grey eyes so like his own held his gaze. "Thranduil's wife, Legolas' mother, is not well, Elladan. She is dying."

"But..." Tears welled up in the boy's eyes. "Can't you help her, Ada? Make her better?"

If only. The regret ate at him, but even he, one of the greatest healers of his time, was not a Vala. Letting the regret show in his eyes, Elrond shook his head. "Some wounds are too great, son. They cut too deeply and injure what is not seen by our eyes. Those wounds are not so easily healed."

"I..." He hated to admit it but Elladan saw no other course. His shoulders drooped. "I don't understand."

"And I am thankful you don't," Elrond said, and closed his eyes realizing the tone had been far too fierce. He drew in a breath, and slowly let it out before opening his eyes. Brushing a thumb over the boy's cheek, Elrond smiled gently. "Can you imagine Elrohir not being here, with us?"

"No." It was incomprehensible. His brother had always been there. _Always_.

Elrond nodded. "You know I had a brother."

"Elros," Elladan confirmed.

"He was my twin, you know. Just as Elrohir is your twin brother, so Elros was mine."

Elladan shook his head, confusion clouding his eyes. "But he... He chose mortality, Ada. He...he died." Tears welled up again as the reality of that swept over him. "Your twin _died_."

"Yes." Was there a day, a moment when the realization still did not ache? "It was his choice, you see. We were given a choice and Elros chose mortality."

"I know. You told us, but..." Elladan shook his head, throat swollen by tears. "I thought he was a brother but not your twin! Ada! I'm sorry!"

Catching his son to his chest, Elrond held him, rubbing his back to soothe the sobs. "Shhh...my dear heart, shhhh. It is long done and over." But Elladan was not so easily pulled from his distress, his imagination too easily putting himself and Elrohir in such a situation. How could he even dream of living without his brother? It would be like losing a part of his own soul.

And he suddenly understood, drawing away to blink into his father's eyes. "You have a wound that never healed."

He tried to hold back the burning in his eyes, but this wound was always new and always tender. Elrond finally let the tears fall. This was his son. Who else but another twin would truly understand? "Yes, but you and Elrohir have done much to soothe it, Elladan. In you I see Elros again."

Small hand reaching up, Elladan wiped his father's tears away. "We shall never leave you, Ada," he said, fierce as he had ever been. "You will not be alone."

Elrond pulled him close and pressed his face to his son's hair, wordless in the face of such love.

* * *

"You _shot_ my son."

Cenhelm, his arm in a sling, met the gaze of the Elf-lord, and held it. He had played a role in the fiasco, but knew he had to face whatever consequences came with honor. "It was an accident, my lord." Gaze unwavering, he continued, "We had lost stock to the eagles, and the idea was ill-planned."

"Ill-planned." Disdain dripped off of each word. "You thought to shoot one of the Great Eagles in retaliation for the theft of a sheep or two, and instead shot my son."

A wince for the entire plan laid so clearly, and Cenhelm pressed his lips together. There wasn't much he could say that would not be flayed clear through by this elven lord. In his place, he would be just as furious.

"We didn' mean to." Wringing his hands, the man who had shot Cenhelm and Legolas, gulped as the icy gaze was turned on him. "Truly, milord."

Thranduil swept all five men with his most contemptuous look and turned his back on this. "I have other matters I must attend to," he told Celeborn. "Matters that need my attention. You can deal with _this_."

"Yes." Celeborn would have volunteered if Thranduil hadn't said so. "Go home. If there is anything I can do-"

"No." Thranduil's gaze went to his sons. "There is nothing." He turned to Celeborn, silent for a long moment, cool blue eyes unreadable. "Perhaps someday."

Hand to his heart, Celeborn inclined his head. It wasn't quite a bow, but there were few Celeborn of Doriath would bow to. "Safe journey, Thranduil Oropherion."

Faint smile curling his lips, Thranduil inclined his head. "For you as well, Celeborn, once of Doriath."

Watching from the trees, Elrond snorted softly. Both having faintly wounded the other verbally, they were parting. He turned as Celebrían slipped her hand into his. "It is their way, love."

"Eilian. Legolas." Thranduil's eyebrow rose. "Say your farewells and we will go."

Eilian scowled at Glorfindel who was fighting a laugh. "Stop."

"He has always been dramatic." Glorfindel held out his hand. "Until we meet again, Eilian."

He grasped Glorfindel's wrist then pulled him into an abrupt hug. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, youngling." Slanting a look to where the twins were saying farewell, Glorfindel sobered. "Watch your brother. He will need you."

"I will." Eilian turned to stride to his brother. "Come on, brat. It's time to go. Don't keep Adar waiting."

Elladan frowned at Eilian and held Legolas' wrist. "We will come see you next time."

"Yes!" Elrohir hugged him carefully then stepped back to stand next to his brother. "Someday you shall come see us in Imladris!"

"I would like that." Legolas had already said farewell to the other adults under the watchful eye of his father. "Tell your adar thank you." Legolas had begged the healer to come to Amon Lanc to see his mother, maybe help her, but Thranduil had shaken his head and carried him away. Legolas knew what that meant and it was too big and too hurtful to even think about yet. "And that I don't blame him."

Elrohir wrinkled his nose. "For what?"

"I'll tell him." Elladan elbowed his brother and gave him a _look_.

"Oh. We will."

"Thank you." Legolas shrugged. "For everything."

"Someday we shall have _exceedingly_ great hunts together!" Elrohir grinned.

"I would like that." Turning to Eilian, Legolas took his hand. "Farewell."

Watching as they walked to their horses, Elladan turned to his brother. "Exceedingly great?"

"Fabulous?" Elrohir grinned. "Wonderful?"

A snort. "I would have said...adventures."

"Then we shall have those as well!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> This is my first time writing Thranduil, and I am (as Elladan would say) exceedingly nervous! I know he wasn't in it much, but I think that tale is best told in another story. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from previous chapters apply. We've run to the end of the story. To all of you who have read and commented and favorited it - Thank you for joining me on this journey! May the stars shine upon your path. :)

* * *

The next morning the men were allowed to go on their way with a strong warning to leave the Eagles alone. Glorfindel escorted them down to the bottom of the butte and saw them on their way, watching until they were naught but specks before returning to join his own merry band of travelers. He caught sight of the colt, gamboling alongside the twins horses and shook his head. "We never did find his herd."

"I suspect he has adopted his own ...herd." Celeborn smiled as the colt trotted between Tuilinneth and Bregedúr, proud as any charger of old. "He is a Mearas, you know."

"I did notice." Glorfindel smirked at the teasing of an old friend. "Is it right to lead him so far from his own kind?"

Celeborn smiled. "Some make their own rules, don't they? Pull off something that has never been done by any other."

"If you are referring to me, I'll have you know I pulled nothing over the eyes of the Powers."

A chuckle and Celeborn nodded. "You'll have to tell Galadriel just how you did it someday. It is one thing that annoys her endlessly."

A smile and a shrug of shoulder, Glorfindel looked away. "Perhaps."

Celebrían grinned at Elrond. "Go catch up to the boys. I'll be fine." She reined in her horse, waiting for Haldir who rode just ahead of the other guardsmen. "You've been very quiet, Haldir."

A smile was followed by a bow, one pale golden braid falling over his shoulder. "I am always quiet, Lady."

"True." Celebrían grinned at her old friend. "Unless one gets you waxing on about Lothlórien. Then you are positively verbose!"

Haldir smiled, for it was true. "Where else can one find trees so intoxicating?"

Silvan Elves. Celebrían loved their simple love of life and the beauty of nature. "There are Silvan Elves in Imladris as well, you know."

He inclined his head. "I am pleased to know that, Lady."

"You should come visit. Get out of the mists. The sun can be quite as intoxicating, you know."

Haldir just smiled. "It is good to have you home, Lady Celebrían. The Golden Woods ring with the laughter of you and your children."

Home. Celebrían looked to where Elrond rode, now with a son on either side of him, the Mearas colt scampering around them. "Home is in the people you love, Haldir. Not a place." She turned to meet his gaze. "That, you carry always with you."

"Nana!"

Haldir snickered as Celebrían rolled her eyes. "What is wrong, Elrohir?"

"I still haven't seen any dwarves!" With a ferocious scowl, Elrohir plopped back in his saddle and stuck his tongue out at something Elladan said.

Glorfindel laughed and circled Alfirin back to ride next to Celebrían. "That will have to be remedied, you know. Your son will never give up."

"He is tenacious," she sighed. "But the negotiations were completed. I'm certain Adar and Naneth will not want to see another dwarf for quite some time." Eyes narrowing, Celebrían looked at Glorfindel. "You didn't suggest anything, did you?" Ignoring the muffled laugh from Haldir.

"Me? Of course not. Milady, you wound me!"

Celebrían snorted as Glorfindel grasped his chest as if hurt. "I might if you keep dropping suggestions in those boys ears."

Laughing, Glorfindel shook his head. "Truly. I did no such thing."

"Don't believe him." Haldir's eyes were full of mirth. "I heard him telling tales of Eregion and Moria before they left on this trip."

A scoff and Glorfindel waved it off. "They wanted to know the history of the mines and where the mithril came from. What was I to tell them? That it grew on the Mallyrn as you so poetically spout?"

Celebrían giggled as Haldir glared. "The Mallyrn _do_ turn silver and gold, as you know!"

"But mithril?"

"Poetic license."

"Utter rubbish."

"Boys." Celebrían held up a hand to stop the bickering that could and would go on and on. One would hardly think the two warriors were friends. "Elladan and Elrohir."

"Take them to the mines." Haldir made a face, horrified by the idea of even wanting to enter a dark mine full of smelly dwarves. "Show Elrohir that it is not so wonderful as he dreams."

"He is actually quite practical after all is said and done," Glorfindel pointed out. "He just likes to imagine...quite a lot."

Celebrían smiled and nodded. "Perhaps we can arrange to have them see the Dimrill Dale and Mirrormere. They are magnificent."

Glorfindel nodded. "As are the halls of the Dwarves."

Haldir sighed long and loud. "I fail to see the appeal," he complained.

"To the Dwarves, their halls are what Mallyrn are to you." Celebrían had been through Khazad-dûm once before, when she and her mother had fled Ost-in-edhil. She had been awed at the size and beauty of the dwarven halls. "I'll ask Naneth if she can arrange it." The sly smile was for Glorfindel. " _You_ can take them."

A smile and Glorfindel nodded. "If you are afraid to go, of course."

"Oh!" She smacked his arm as he laughed. "Insufferable lout."

"So I have been told before." Eyes dancing, Glorfindel nudged Alfirin to a trot to re-join Celeborn.

"Sounds as if you have another adventure ahead of you," Haldir said with a laugh.

Watching her sons laugh as they rode with their father, Celebrían nodded. "Every single day, Haldir. And I would not have it any other way."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End (for now?)

**Author's Note:**

> TBC
> 
> Title is from Sam's song in the Tower of Cirith Ungol. More soon. Thank you for reading!
> 
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:  
> 
> 
> * Short comments
> 
> * Long comments
> 
> * Questions
> 
> * Constructive criticism
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
>  
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
